


THEIA

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Adventurer Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Antwasp, BB Stony 2018, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Mechanical Animals, Mystery, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Science Bros, Smut, SteamPower, Steampunk, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unhappy Ending, Very angst, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Anthony Stark is an adventurer, a scientist and inventor with a well deserve fame for his creations. However, when he tried to prove this best theory about the Steam, the origin of the humankind and the Animarium —animal companions with a metal body—, his world crashed down. The return of a menace and the apparition of a skinny young man called Steven Rogers will put him back in business. Maybe he wasn’t wrong about his theory, maybe with his old and new friends fighting at his side, Anthony Stark will find the truth behind his world and the Animarium.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for this opportunity to the mods of the BB Stony event, thanks to my shiny knight HeroSkatman who made utterly happy and my cheerleaders for the push.
> 
> And a very special THANK YOU SO MUCH to Neverever, for the patience and dedication to correct this story. You are an angel from the Heaven.
> 
> *** I used "A Quiet Life" lyrics, of Teho Teardo & Blixa Bargeld.

**THEIA**

**The Fall**

* * *

 

 

 

_Maybe this time,_

_Maybe this time I’ll outwit my past_

_I’ll throw away the numbers, the keys_

_And all the cards_

 

 

Anthony Edward Stark used to think about odd things when he was in danger like right now, dangling from the precipice with a beautiful sight of the boreal aurora covering the sky and his Animarium Hope trying to hang on with all its strength of its claws. He thought about the born of his world, Theia.

Accord with the experts and elders from the High Minister of the Royal Science Society, Theia was a frozen planet far away from the habitable zone in the solar system. A huge asteroid crashed against Theia and pushed it until the fourth position, sending away the Asteroid Belt rocks. The planet changed because it’s proximity with the sun. Life sprouted on its melting ice lands. And it gained one satellite, the Moon with a blue shadow of something like another planet but no one until now could explain what was that because there was no other world behind the Moon -telescopes around the globe proved enough times- and some scientists wrote a lot of papers about the phenomena, many of them creating the Moon Reflex Color Theory.

The problem was, of course, that Humanity needed to travel to the Moon and make the right measures and samples to prove or disqualified these theories. Anyway, with the ice lands melting and releasing water, Van Halen’s meteors landing on Theia and creating The Steam, a geothermal energy so powerful that could evaporate any living thing. The first ancestors of Homo Sapiens tried to touch the Steam and ended burned alive. At this point, the science married the fantasy.  Myths told that the first animals saw the poor ancestors dying and begged to Mother Nature a chance to save them. Mommy said yes, and the animals touched the burned Homo Sapiens and because of the Steam, both Human and animals bonded forever.

That was the beginning of the Animarium, these animals which The Steam transformed into a spirit of white mist, linked to a human in heart and soul. The Humanity never was the same. To protect their Animarium, they crafted the metals and made their metallic bodies where now every single Animarium lives. Of course, wild animals existed too, only a few were blessed or cursed, depending on the theory behind it, to be a guardian of a person from the birth until death. An Era of Metal Smith rose, with the blacksmiths appearing and the inventors of a new form of metallic bodies for new Animarium. Anthony Stark was one of them. He was a scientist, an inventor as a futurist who put his eyes on the Moon and its blue shadow, wondering why such phenomena remained untold in the greatest books of science when there were minds like him with the will to search the right answers in the right places.

But now he was facing death, they slipped and fell from the iceberg when the brunet was trying to measure the Blue Moon. His Animarium Hope, a lynx with beautiful blue and white lines that Tony painted and crafted since he was a gifted boy in his father’s workshop, desperately waved her tail, looking at him and the cold ocean below waiting for them. There was no way back, the ice was too slippery to come up again, they were exhausted and certainly, they were scared. If a human died, his Animarium died too and if the Animarium died, so too the human, because of their Bond. Maybe Hope could save herself. But if Anthony died Hope would too because of their bond. And that made the inventor feel tears in his eyes. He didn’t want it, if he will perish under the freezing water of the North Pole, he wished Hope survived.

_Tony_ , called Hope, clawing with force on his shoulders.

“What?”

_Do you trust me?_

“… Hope, what are you thinking?”

_Do you, Tony?_

“Yes.”

_Then let it go._

“No, I can't…”

_We both will die if you won’t._

“Tell me, what are you going to do?”

Hope smiled, because she could. _No matter what, Tony, survive. Survive_.

“Hope?... HOPE! NOOOO!”

She released him, letting Anthony fall into the dark blue sea with the aurora singing in the sky and the Blue Moon hiding. Hope let him drown in the ocean, hugging the brunet so tight that he thought his Animarium could break his ribs before they hit the water when she jumped on him. Anthony screamed until he passed out, embracing what he took was his death.

 

Maybe it was.


	2. Behind blue eyes

**Chapter I**

**Behind blue eyes.**

* * *

 

 

 

_Maybe I can carve out a living in the cold_

_At the outskirts of some city_

_I extinguish all my recent pasts_

_Become another man again_

_And have a quiet life_

 

 

The clock on the main tower of the Royal College of Science announced the midday and the students filled the corridors chatting and making jokes about the earlier classes. Some of the classrooms remained calm because the lessons still were going on. All the buildings were made of red blocks with black-framed windows and inside the garden, where old oak trees offered fresh shadow to the tired students, many had tree fruits or flowers to give to a lover.

The Royal College of Science was built a long time ago and the walls and ancient towers showed it. The shields of the many noble families which contributed to its maintenance, expansion and admission of students hung on the walls. Being a Royal Student of Science was the best high rank that every citizen in the Kingdom could achieve, because studying the Steam and the White Power opened doors that ordinary people saw impossible, like getting an invitation for a Royal Ball or being named Lord or Lady with the proper status of a member of the Court at the service of Her Majesty, The Queen.

“… so, the Third Law of Thermodynamics tells us that if the heat of the metal in automata…”

“Doctor?”

“Yes, Marguerite?”

“What if the automata didn’t register any temperature?”

“That’s impossible.”

“But what if…”

“Marguerite, I remember that your last experiment left us with new hair look.”

“… I am sorry, Doctor.”

“Don’t be, all the automatas in the Kingdom have an emergency system in case of temperature failure, so they will live, I can assure you, young lady.”

“Thank you very much.”

“My pleasure.”

Giggles and whispers filled the classroom where Dr. Stark was giving a lesson about the automata, an artificial form crafted from the White Power using the sample of bodies that the Animarium usually wore. He was one of the few teachers that allowed women to enter his class. Maybe the Royal College was all innovation and science, but the hard truth was that some issues remained in the shadows, like the thought that women couldn’t achieve any goal in engineering or physics. Anthony Stark hated that and filled out all the necessary paperwork to allow women to study in his classes. Anyway, the Royal Society had dumped on him once, another problem was nothing. He wrote the last of his equation on the chalkboard and shook his hands from the white chalk while his students copied everything as fast as they could. Students’ Animarium looked at him but he ignored them, walking to his table, starting to close his suitcase when a new bell rang.

“Well, class, you are dismissed.”

“Thank you, Dr. Stark.”

“Remember your homework of page 365 from the Thermodynamics book and your automata project! I need to see those blueprints.”

“Yes, doctor!” laughed his students.

“Goodbye now.”

They left Anthony alone, watching the seven levels of this master classroom with the seats for Animarium. He raised a hand and put it on his chest. The door suddenly opened so he turned to face the visitor, a good friend that made him smile when he greeted him and his Ant Animarium.

“Dr. Pym, what are you doing here?”

“Searching for the evasive Dr. Anthony Edward Stark,” replied Hank Pym, wearing that fancy suit ~~s~~ of his, the new fashion in the Kingdom - a long coat and rounded hat with a monocle.

“I am always here, Hank, there is no need to search in other places.”

“Are you free now? I want to invite you to walk in the High Garden.”

“No need to say that place pleases me.”

The High Garden was one of the proud places in the Capital, a huge complex where plants and all the vegetal forms were kept for investigation and gardening. With several miles of green area, the High Garden was the lungs of the Kingdom, almost always cloudy and rainy. The fresh air helped citizens to breathe and be healthy, so Stark liked that place very much, his own health depended on it. After he closed the classroom, both men walked out of the college and went straight to the High Garden, across the Principal Avenue, greeting some Pym’s friends and buying a tour map once they reached the main entrance of the singular garden. Anthony didn’t ask anything until they were alone, between a cactus and some desert plants.

“Well?”

“Janet missed you.”

“You didn’t come here to tell me that your wife missed me, Hank.”

“But it is one of the reasons.”

“Tell me the other one.”

“Okay…” Pym breathed deeply, swinging his stick. “There will be a ball in the…”

“No.” Anthony’s face got serious, turning to leave.

“Tony!” Hank ran after him, stopping the man. “Listen to me, it is important.”

“For whom?”

“For you.”

“Don’t make fun of me, Hank. Not you.”

“Dr. Richards will be there. And other scientists that…”

“You know that I am banned from the Royal Society.”

“And this is your opportunity to recover your status, Tony. Please, just come with us and I promise you that it will be an advantageous night for you.”

Stark looked at the Ant Animarium that moved his antennas and nodded. Antie -was its name- barely moved but was a gentleman all the time and loved the inventor who smiled back at it.

“Okay, you win this time, but I warned you, another episode of those bastards and I will never leave my workshop, you understand?”

“You won’t regret this ball, thank you, Anthony.”

“Now, let me finish this walk alone, I need to put my thoughts in order.”

“I will be at your mansion at seven o’clock.”

“Yes, mom.”

To be honest with himself, Anthony was scared. Since his accident, the relationship with the members of the Royal Society was a complete disaster. They found him guilty as charged for the murder of his Lynx Animarium, Hope. Nobody could explain how he survived the accident, but every single newspaper repeated the charges of the was found guilty of.

Anthony Edward Stark was a murder and a shame for Her Majesty, so they took away all his titles in science and left him only with the option of being a teacher in the Royal College. The Queen granted him his noble titles, because his father, Lord Howard Stark was one of the protectors of the Kingdom and pioneer in the field of new and better models of metal bodies for the Animarium. The mansion and his workshop remained in his son’s hands, Tony. But Tony’s reputation fell to the lowest level and no one wanted to help him again in anything, even the banks refused to lend him some money to upgrade his workshop.

Hank Pym was his loyal friend who rescued him in his need ~~s~~ , along with Colonel Rhodes and his former fiancée, Lady Virginia Potts. Dr. Pym always tried to convince him to visit the Marvel Palace, where all the rich people and adventurers used to attend regularly and find again the support to continue his studies about the Blue Moon, the new armor for Animarium and that little secret called propulsion energy, an artifact newly crafted by Stark. The artifact had no name because he forgot the project since the accident and the loss of Hope made him a lonely man. So, this invitation wasn’t new — for instance, Anthony received messages from Janet Van Dyne, Hank’s wife, to be at Marvel Palace but he always declined her gentle offers. This time was different because the inventor noticed something in his friend’s tone voice and the gaze. Hank knew something. The flame of curiosity wasn’t dead at all, the brunet wanted to discover what Pym was doing.

“Welcome home, Master Stark.”

“Jarvis, I will be going to the Marvel Palace.”

“Are you going to destroy the building, Master?”

Anthony smiled, giving his coat to his butler. Edwin Jarvis had worked with the Stark Family since his childhood and became a sort of father for him when Lord Stark died.

“Not this time, Jarvis.”

“It’s a ball then.”

“Yes.”

“And you will need proper clothes to look like the son of Lord Howard Stark.”

“And Maria Stark, don’t forget her.”

“Never, Master. The dinner is waiting for you with the coffee as well.”

“What would I will be without you, Jarvis?”

“Probably a bugler, Master Stark.”

The Stark Mansion was a big dark place with one Stark living inside and a few people helping him to not starve or freeze to death. Edwin Jarvis was one of them; Ann, his wife, was another; and finally, Harold Hogan, the man in charge of the security, because even in his lame state, the secrets of Stark’s Workshop still were treasures for some ambitious men. Like Dr. Victor Von Doom.

Anthony’s home was in the third circle of the Kingdom, far away from the busy center but still in the privileged land of the Capital. Her Majesty’s Kingdom was divided into nine circles. The three first belonged to the Nobility and the Royal Science Society. In the first circle was the Royal Palace where The Queen lived, the second one was for the Royal College and the High Garden, and the third one was the place for the rest of the castles and palaces. A high strong wall made of rock marked the end of the Capital and the beginning of the rest of the circles, each one bigger than the previous one until reaching a beautiful beach with white sand and a light blue ocean.

Indeed, the Kingdom was an entire continent above the Equator, so the weather as well as the natural resources was abundant and kind. There was another land near the North Pole and another below the Equator, a tropical land full of mountains and volcanoes. Theia was these three continents and long vast oceans with two frozen Poles. Stark always thought about how fortunate that they were living in the Kingdom, after the war of bloody battles between the circles and the blacksmiths who used the Animarium to win the war. His father, Lord Howard Stark, created a process to enhance human and Animarium at the same time and convert them into invincible soldiers. That granted him his titles and the preference of Her Majesty at the end of the war. Renaissance Project. Perfect soldiers for the Royal Army. An extremist fraction called HYDRA stole the secret and assassinated Lord Howard and Lady Maria Stark.

The result was a decisive battle in which those perfect soldiers died because the enhancement only could work if the White Power reached some type of fusion in the camera where the volunteers were put with their Animarium. Since Howard Stark died, no one could understand his machine and the soldiers of Her Majesty as well those of HYDRA started to burn and vanished in ashes. Thanks to Hammer’s weapons, The Queen won the battle and the war. A day to celebrate, Kingdom’s Day. Since then, a time of peace allowed science and progress to develop the automata and other inventions. Anthony, being so young and orphaned found difficulties in being accepted to the Royal College when he applied, and only one of the Decans, Grand Master Ho Yinsen, gave him his support and the opportunity of becoming the first young inventor and genius of the Royal Society.

“Staring at the window will not help you to dress in time, my young lord.”

“Ann, I am sorry. I was lost in my thoughts.”

“Since the beginning of the time,” Ann replied, taking the elegant suit that she already put in the hook, “Now, use these clothes and show the Kingdom that you are Lord Stark.”

“Thank you, Ann.”

“I will be paid when you are ready.”

Hank Pym had arrived at the exact hour at Stark’s Mansion, waiting for his friend, who was kicked out of his house by his own servants. Pym raised a hand to greet them before helping his friend get into the carriage with the four horses.

“Are you ready, Tony?”

“No.”

“I expected that. Let’s go.” He made a sign to his driver and the carriage moved. “You look… very Lordish.”

“Jarvis made the miracle.”

“Except for your expression. Calm down, my friend, everything will be fine.”

“I don’t know, my heart is telling something different.”

“Don’t listen to it, it's lying,” smiled Hank winking at the brunet.

The Marvel Palace had been built at the same time as the Royal Palace, some legends said that the same stone that was put in one, was in the other. A strong hard bulletproof black red stone. With four levels and more than three hundred of rooms between ballrooms, meeting rooms, classrooms or bedrooms, the Marvel Palace was one of the best palaces in the Kingdom and the capital of the scientist experimentations among the halls with all the great scientific minds.

A half hour later, both men watched the main side of the palace, the long red banners with gold banderoles was swinging with the night breeze. Metal lamps held the light of White Power, and the leaf guides were decoration. They had to wait their turn to descend from the carriage because the line of the transports was long. Something didn’t pass unseen for Anthony, frowning when he saw the armorial bearings of Hammer’s House, first and the Stone’s House, later.

“Those are…”

“There will be too many guests in the ball to bother, Tony. Trust me.”

A beautiful young woman in a black and yellow dress was waiting for them. Janet Van Dyne smiled once she spotted the carriage of her husband and picking up the middle of her ball dress, she ran with her Wasp Animarium -Sting- down the main stairs, only to hug Stark as soon he was on the ground.

“Tony!” She exclaimed, happy and giving him a smooch, “You are so handsome tonight!”

“But you are radiant as the stars above us, Mrs. Pym.”

“Tony, please, let the protocol aside,” Said Jan, “Come! Come! Hank, darling, meet us in the ballroom!”

“As you said, milady.”

She laughed, crossing an arm with her friend. Anthony breathed deeply before turned his head and talk to her, ignoring the staring from the people and their Animarium.

“How is Hank, darling?”

“He is doing his best, the doctors said that his headaches will pass eventually.”

“Everything is alright at home with that?”

“Yes, yes. Sometimes he is very rude in those moments, but he has never shouted at me or even touched me, if that is what are you thinking.”

“I heard that he lost his temper in front of the members of the Royal Society when his project about a new form of Animarium was rejected.”

“Gossips, Tony, only that. Hank gave thanks and walked away without a word.”

“Who made such gossip then?”

“Tiberius Stone, you know. I hate that man so much. Is… argh… awful.”

“I will say the word for you, Jan. A son of a bitch.”

Janet laughed, covering her smile with a feather fan. “He pretends to be a brilliant mind, but everybody knows that he lives off of stealing other people’s ideas.”

They entered the ballroom after a long and distressing walk in the main corridor where many members of the Royal Society gazed at the brunet man with contempt, murmuring to each other about the unusual guest at the ball. The ballroom was getting crowded. Hank Pym reached the couple there, with three glasses of wine to celebrate the presence of their mutual friend at least in the Marvel Palace, before pointing at a special group in the distant corner. Anthony turned on his heels to see familiar faces, squeezing his glass. Jan put a hand over it, shaking her head. A waltz started, the new piece from the Royal Musician and new talent in the palace of Her Majesty. Pym took Anthony´s arm and dragged him to that private group.

“Hank…”

“Let’s talk a little, please?”

Stark didn't want to. One of the men in that group was the favorite of the Queen, Doctor Reed Richards, maybe the most intelligent man on Theia. A second one, Doctor Bruce Banner was known to the pouting brunet because they had been in the same class in the Royal College, a long time ago. Both men smiled and made the gentleman reverence to Hank and Anthony when they were in front of them, before extending their hands to shake. Richards' Animarium was a monkey with long arms and legs, Banner’s was a chameleon. Another man was there, very different from the scientists; he had dark skin with a patch on his left eye, no hair at all and a murderous expression equal with his black cat on his shoulder. Doctor Richards apparently was happy to see the young Lord Stark there.

“We meet at last, Lord Stark.”

“The honor is mine, Doctor Richards.”

“Please, call me Reed, we are in confidence. I think you don’t know Minister Fury, I guess. Let me introduce you.”

“You are a true gentleman, doctor.”

“Minister Fury, he is Lord Anthony Stark, son of Lord Howard Stark. Lord Stark, Minister Fury.”

“Minister of what if I can ask?”

“Of things,” Was the dry reply. No hands or reverences.

Anthony breathed again, with a good shot from his glass. “Doctor Banner.”

“Tony, you are doing well.”

“Let’s say that I am alive and that’s perfect.”

“I read your essay about the Blue Moon,” Richards said, very interested. “You have very good points in there about the dynamics of the Steam and cells, no mention of the possibility that your theory was correct.”

“I’ve told Anthony that hundreds of times,” Hank spoke up, “His Blue Moon Theory has potential.”

“And what about your work in the Animarium Armor?” Doctor Banner asked politely.

“I… I don’t have time right now for that. As a teacher, my students drown me with their questions.”

“Gentleman!” Jan interfered just in time, pulling Stark with her, “This man owes me a dance.”

“Then retrieve the debt, Mrs. Pym,” smiled Richards.

Anthony gave thanks to Janet for dragging him far away from that group. “I owe you another dance.”

“You looked pale with them. Take it easy, Tony. No one of them is going to criticize you as much the other stupid members.”

“Doctor Richards is kind.”

“Because he is capable of recognizing your intelligence.”

“I hope he doesn’t see me as a rival.”

“Nope,” Jan laughed, “He is more interested in what you can achieve if you have again the resources to prove your theories. Now, stop talking about science, I want my dance.”

“Milady, I am yours.”

They danced between laughs and some jokes about the ladies’ dresses or the gentlemen’s suits. Anthony noticed the expression of Minister Fury towards him, but he listened to his friend about enjoying the party as long he could. Once they returned to the group, Doctor Banner asked Stark a few minutes to talk alone, in one of the balconies of the palace. From the smiles and looks, Anthony suspected something.

“Well?”

“Minister Fury wants you.”

“Maybe I am good looking but being with a man like…”

“Tony.”

“Serious, I know. For what?”

“HYDRA appeared again. Did you hear about the incident in the Third Major Circle?”

“Sorry, I have not.”

“The wall that protects the Third Major Circle was attacked last week. An explosion made a big hole in the wall, maybe it was nothing, but the nearest village suffered the visits of something that they called as _Animarium Spectrums_ as the Royal Guard commented.”

“Those Animarium hurt somebody?”

Banner nodded. “Curiously, they only attacked the children with the strongest Animarium.”

“Only the children?”

“Yes.”

Stark blinked, drinking his wine. “The only reason to attack children with an Animarium is for the Broken Link.”

“Once again, you are right. All the poor kids died.”

Anthony almost spat out his wine. “WHAT?”

“Minister Fury fears that if the attacks reach the inner circles, we are going to enter a new war. I was designated to collect the evidence of the murders, and those ghosts left a liquid print. With the help of Doctor Richards, we found that those Animarium were made of some derivation of the White Power.”

“Derivation?”

“We need your help, Anthony.”

He frowned, finishing his drink. “Good trick, but I won’t bite.”

“Anthony…”

“I can’t help you, Bruce. My titles…”

“Minister Fury can give them back to you.”

“If I cooperate.”

“… yes.”

“How did you know that HYDRA was the mastermind behind for those _Animarium Spectrums_?”

“Because the witness said that the animals had their symbol in their heads.”

“Animals ghosts with a print of a red skull between tentacles. For a joke.”

“It’s serious, Tony. Please.”

Stark shook his head. “I am sorry. I can’t…”

“Why? It’s because of Stone? Hammer?”

“Because I don’t have an Animarium, Bruce. No one will want to be around me.”

“We…”

“I know it isn’t your case. But all the rest Animarium that stay a long time with me, start to be uncomfortable and wish to fly away with their human companions. Maybe you are willing to do such sacrifice, but it won’t work in the end. Trust me.”

“At least, we can try before…”

“No, I am sorry but no. I have to go, good night, Bruce.”

Stark said goodbye to the others and saw the sadness in Janet’s face. Her husband offered the carriage to return to Stark’s Mansion. The brunet felt thankful that no one tried to stop him, his words were true about the feeling in the Animarium about him. Richards’ and the others’ Animarium started to look at him uncomfortably even when the humans were quiet, Anthony knew that was because of him and his Broken Link. A human without an Animarium used to emit a vibration that made any other Animarium around sick. This vibration was called the Broken Link. It was supposed to end in the death of the human, but Anthony held a secret behind his doom that was kept hidden and away from the curious. Edwin Jarvis gave him welcome without saying anything about the early hour, when in past times his master didn’t arrive home until the dawn or even a day later.

“I will be in my workshop.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Anthony changed his clothes and went down to the lowest level of the mansion where the Stark’s Workshop was, a huge place with a lot of armors and others projects waiting for an opportunity to see the sun and turn the world upside down. Howard Stark started the investigation of the propulsion energy with the White Power but it was his son who understood the complex thermodynamics of the Steam and the Animarium. The brunet pulled down the sheets covering his past projects from when he was part of the Royal Society, looking at his best work up to then: an armor not for Animarium but for a human, using the same principle, thinking of a new form of soldiers for Her Majesty… and later for him. He put a hand on his chest, shaking his head before taking away another sheet, this time revealing his Arc Reactor.

Von Doom wanted it so much that he once tried to burn Stark’s Mansion for the only purpose of putting his hand on the artifact that was probably the best thing ever made in the Kingdom. How did Doom know about it? It was still unknown by Anthony. He suspected a past maid working in the mansion, who was the reason for the breaking off of his engagement with Lady Potts because she found him with the girl in his bedroom but not in bed. Yes, he was guilty because he had the maid in his private room and later the genius lamented that, among other things. He decided to travel to the North Pole and find out if his theory was right or not once and for all. The Hell came after. Blueprints with sketches of new types of the artifact and tools were scattered around the Arc Reactor. The first version of his invention used basic geometry and stable conditions for the White Power. His last version now contained a new fusion of the Steam based on an altered state of the best metal in Theia, Adamantium. A jewel stolen from other lands.

“Hope… I missed you so much,” Anthony whispered, broken voice, “I can’t do this without you.”

He looked at a mirror near of his inventions, opening his shirt and pulling down his undershirt, revealing dark bandages covering something on his chest. Stark undressed himself with patience, taking his time to remove the bandages and trembled when a pale blue light appeared in the Arc Reactor embedded on his chest. A beautiful circle with symmetric triangles of Adamantium stabilizing the propulsion energy of the artifact… and his very soul. When Hope died in the Arctic, his body somehow melted on the brunet’s chest, saving not only his heart but his life when they crashed into the freezing ocean. The last gift of his Animarium for him, the chance to live and continue what they started with the truth of the Blue Moon. But that was an innocent time, where everything was easy, and the nightmares still didn’t appear. Now, he was afraid without the will to do that investigation, to finish his armor and prove that Animarium weren’t true animals but a microscopic form, a parasite that lives off human energy, using the White Power as a catalyst.

 


	3. Journey into the mystery

**Chapter II**

**Journey into the mystery.**

* * *

 

 

 

_A quiet life for me_

_A quiet life_

_A quiet life for me_

_A quiet life for someone_

_An acquired life for me_

 

 

 

“Master Stark! Master Stark, Sir!”

Ann’s voice woke up the brunet, growling because that woman interrupted his precious sleep at noon after a night without rest. But when Ann called him, Anthony must answer if he didn’t want a cold bath on his bed.

“… Good morning, Ann!”

“Good afternoon you mean! Sir, Minister Fury is here, and he wishes to see you!”

“What?”

“Edwin will help you, Sir!”

Stark wondered what in the name of the Queen could that man want while Edwin helped him to get dressed and eat something. He went down to the living room where Minister Fury was waiting for him, looking at the old portraits of the bloodline of Stark. It was Saturday, so the classes would wait until Monday. The brunet was eating a slice of bread when he finally knocked on the door before entering the living room, making a reverence and offering a hand without thinking.

“Minister of Things, Fury, what a surprise,” he said in greeting, chewing his slice.

“Are you still having lunch?” Fury didn’t offer his hand.

“Well… yes, I worked all through the night and I recently woke up only for your call.”

“I was aware of your humor, Lord Stark, I found it… disturbing.”

“You need to travel more, Minister. Can I know what brought you here?”

“Don’t you suspect it?”

“Oh… you need my help.”

“HYDRA is a serious thing.”

“I got it! And you are Minister of Things, so…”

“Stark, please be formal.”

“As I said the night before to my good friend Bruce Banner, I can’t…”

“The next attack at your workshop will be the last and this mansion will be burned down only because you are a complete moron, and a prideful one.”

“You have rude manners, Sir.”

“If you want to keep your secrets safe, you need my help.”

“And… let me guess… the only way to have them far away from my enemies is giving them to you?”

Minister Fury denied. “I only need your head and hands to work.”

“For what?”

“The Queen ordered the creation of a new branch in the security of the Kingdom, people with particular characteristics to do this kind of job.”

“Go on.”

“We called it -Avengers.”

“Avengers?” Anthony laughed a little, “I am sorry Minister, but Avengers of what?”

“Of Theia.”

“That’s very presumptuous.”

“Like you.”

“Oh, oh, the sharp fang just hit my flesh.”

“Be in the Marvel Palace at tea hour. And DON’T MAKE ME WAIT FOR YOU, Lord Stark.”

“By Her Majesty…” The black cat Animarium on Fury’s shoulders growled, and the brunet shut up.

Anthony asked Jarvis for the last week’s newspaper, he needed to read and know what is going on in the Kingdom with HYDRA and those Animarium Spectrums. His carriage was ready to go just in time to the Marvel Palace. He was still reading the last newspaper of the day, making notes in his little notebook and watching the people on the streets with their Animarium walking at side with them. Grey clouds appeared in the sky, announcing a rainy afternoon. The clapping sound of the horses running on the stony roads joined the sudden noises of the crowd around a young paper seller shouting about a new attack in the Ninth Circle, this time in the Western part. More children had been slaughtered by those ghosts marked with a red skull and tentacles on his head, leaving mothers and fathers screaming over their babies’ dead bodies. Stark asked for that newspaper, pulling out an arm holding a golden coin. He read the paper with shaking hands.

“Sir, we arrived at Marvel Palace!” shouted the driver.

He paid the driver and went inside the lobby where a servant took his coat and hat before being guided to the South Wing where the meeting rooms were. Now the palace was silent and with no one in the view. The brunet waited for his call, outside a small meeting room where the servant left him. Voices were heard on the other side of the two heavy wooden doors. Then silence. Quick and small steps reached both doors and Janet Van Dyne was there, opening the meeting room for Anthony, who was stunned to see her there.

“Jan?”

“The same in bone and flesh. Come in, dear.”

A round table with many familiar faces waited for him. Minister Fury was there, with Doctor Richards and Doctor Banner. His friend, Pym, waved his hand when he saw him. Another man, tall, broad shoulders, long blond hair and wearing a fur coat, was sitting between them. His blue eyes traced over Anthony’s body before giving him a bright smile in equal gesture as his Cub Animarium. Jan made the proper introductions to her stunned friend.

“I guess you don’t know Mr. Donald Blake. He came from the North Lands. Mr. Blake, it’s an honor for me introduce you to Lord Anthony Stark. Inventor, teacher, traveler, scientist, humorist and a good friend of mine and the Kingdom.”

“Lord Stark, it’s also an honor for me meet you here, in the Marvel Palace,” Greeted the tall man with a low voice in that northland accent, standing up and making a reverence.

“Um, thanks, Mr. Blake. I didn’t meet before someone from the North Lands.”

“In his homeland, Mr. Blake has another name and is a prince.” Jan cleared up with a smile.

“Oh… I beg your pardon, Your High…”

“But here I am only Donald Blake, a foreigner.” Blake cut off Stark’s intention to make a bow.

“Take a seat, Lord Stark, we are discussing the minor details of this team,” ordered Minister Fury.

With Jan’s gesture, the genius did, looking at the others and still confused about the real purpose of that meeting in the Marvel Palace. Richards' Animarium seemed to notice him and giggle, whispering something to its doctor who nodded, taking his turn to talk. A gesture that surprised Anthony because very few Animarium were able to talk to their human companions. Very few.

“Lord Stark, as you may know, HYDRA attacked the Ninth Circle with a new form of automata Animarium. Doctor Banner and I studied the evidence and found very interesting things that we are going to show you.”

Bruce Banner stood up and took from one cabinet a machine that Anthony knew very well, like a typewriter with a screen made of glass with two tubes filled with the White Power. So, everybody around the table could see what the doctor was typing and showing, like blueprints and laboratory tests, in black and white images. Richards smiled and pointed at some of the information while he explained to the confused brunet what he was watching.

“The Animarium Spectrum was nothing but an ordinary Animarium using the White Power to enhance the force of the virus inoculated in their bodies. Doctor Banner, here, found the virus in the blood and footprints that those animals left after killing innocent children. I am very sure that Lord Stark can recognize the virus.”

He wasn’t lying. Anthony gasped when he saw the sample because it wasn’t an ordinary virus.

“It can’t be…”

“I bet you know the Mollivirus Sibericum,” said Richards, looking at Stark.

“That’s impossible,” exclaimed Hank, squeezing his wife’s right hand, “Such a virus was a myth from the Inventio Fortunata _._ ”

“In part,” Bruce confirmed, using his glasses to read the blueprints. “But the analysis wasn’t a myth, we found the first contact with this… the ancient virus,” he added in a poetic manner.

“You are very quiet now, Lord Stark,” Called Fury.

“I… I… don’t know what to say.”

“This is part of your theory about the Blue Moon and the Steam,” Banner nodded with a smile, “Do you…?”

“Was a mistake, a very big mistake.”

“Tony…”

“Lord Stark,” Doctor Richards smiled at him, “Please, I know this is uncomfortable for you, but I can assure you that every single person is present here to accept your thoughts about your own theory.”

“Even if it is a crazy one?”

“That’s the best if you ask my opinion.”

Minister Fury stood up, the others copied him. “Lord Stark, we need your help, you are the only one that can understand what HYDRA is doing. Now, I must attend other meetings, please, get in touch with Doctor Pym for the matters of our travel to the East.”

“What?”

“We are going to fly!” Jan chirped.

“I do not accept a ‘no’ for an answer, Lord Stark, thousands of innocents lives depend on it.”

“You have a curious way to burn me with guilt, Minister Fury.”

“Until the next meeting. Lady, gentlemen, good afternoon.”

Anthony didn’t believe his luck. He left the Marvel Palace as soon as he could, clutching his chest with a nervous left hand while he was watching the street for the arrival of his carriage. One of his reasons for traveling to the North Pole with his Animarium Hope was the copy that he got of Inventio Fortunata, a mythical cartography book that showed the location of the Rupes Nigra, the dark island lost between icebergs and a frozen ocean, which was known for possessing the origin of the White Power in the primitive state of the Steam. When he bought that copy, his seller assured him that it was only a false book but a good one to read in parties to ladies with great imagination. Stark took several weeks of astronomical observations to realize that his cartography book was correct and not a false one. He searched for the seller and said that he needed the original one. Maybe the seller was a naïve one or ignorant, he got for him the authentic Inventio Fortunata and later… he was dead with no explanation of his murder.

The brunet didn’t take note of this detail until later and searched for the Nova Zembla, the frozen land in the North since where the Blue Moon pointed with its shadow over Theia right to Rupes Nigra. He didn’t say anything in the meeting about his findings on the island, or his transformation of the Mollivirus Sibericum that he found into the Mollivirus Extremis. He used the sketches of his father, Lord Howard about the use of a living but microscopical form as a catalysator of the White Power since he discovered a long time ago that virus and bacteria were the strongest living creatures with the ideal resistance to absorbing and metabolizing the Steam without harm. Too bad that these little bastards kept a secret about that. And that the Mollivirus Extremis was the reason for the Animarium to reject Anthony because he inoculated himself with the virus after arriving at his mansion when the hospital released him. The virus was making work his arc reactor and his body as one, the virus was keeping alive the last of Hope itself inside his body.

And seemed that HYDRA was suspecting something about it.

“Master Stark, welcome,” Jarvis said once he put a foot on his home.

“I don’t want any distraction. I will be in my workshop.”

“You have a visitor, Sir.”

“What? Again? Who?”

“It’s a young man… his name if he didn’t lie is Steven Grant Rogers.”

Leaving his hat and coat with his butler, Anthony walked straight to the living room, where he found this Steven, sitting on the large sofa with the most beautiful Animarium eagle that the brunet had ever seen in his life. The eagle turned to him first, then back to the blond and skinny guy with a charming smile and a determined expression so unlikely for one with such a fragile body. From his clothes and look, Stark knew immediately that this young man was from one of the poor neighborhoods from the Ninth Circle.

“Lord Stark,” the young man greeted with a bow, “I…”

“Why do you know me?”

“Everybody does, Sir.”

Anthony breathed, sitting in front of the skinny young, “Forgive my manners, I had a difficult meeting and my head is killing me.”

“As HYDRA kills my people without the Queen doing anything.”

“That… was very rude to say here.”

Steven took out from one of his pockets a card that he gave to Anthony.

“Colonel Rhodes sent me here.”

“Rhodey!” The brunet read the card, frowning, “What is he doing?”

“Trying to save innocent lives in the Ninth Circle, Sir.”

“… are you trying to make me feel guilty for something I’ve never done?”

Looking serious, Steven denied. “He told me that you have a way to help me, Lord Stark. I applied to the Rebirth Project of Doctor Erskine. I guess the name is familiar to you.”

“Well, yes, he worked with my father. What is this Rebirth Project?”

“Doctor Erskine said that he could recreate another formula from his original for the super soldiers in the past war, and he needed volunteers to test the formula. But HYDRA’s agents attacked and killed the camp where we were and no one could do anything for the doctor… or for me.”

“I am sorry to hear…”

“Please, Sir. Keep your fancy words for someone else.” The young man looked at him with a frown, “My mother tried so hard to make of me a good man, a good citizen. She died last year, and I promised her to be a son that she could be proud of. Doctor Erskine promised again and now he’s dead. I am tired of having opportunities within the reach of my hand which disappear without a chance for me to fight for them.”

Anthony gulped. That man was quite tough. “I don’t have…”

“Colonel Rhodes assured me that you do.”

“Maybe he misunderstood…”

“HYDRA is using Animarium to kill people.” A fragile hand touched the eagle’s head. The bird made a weak sound as a confirmation. That Animarium could talk to Steve, thought the genius, feeling that something big was about to turn up.

“Well, children slaughtered…”

“Sir, with all my respect, I don’t know what you are reading but the Ghost Animarium haven't killed children, they ate them.”

“What?” The brunet opened his eyes in shock.

“Those monsters are taking the life of the children with the most powerful Animarium, bite the animals and change them into savage ghost which attacks the adults.”

“Do you… do you see any one of them? Rhodey did?”

Steven nodded. “I want to protect Liberty,” He referred to his eagle. “And my people. Please, for the last time, Lord Stark. Give me a chance to do something worthy.”

Many ideas came to Anthony’s head while he covered his face with both hands, almost shaking. He breathed deep and later, stood up, calling Steve to follow him. The young man smiled shyly and walked behind him, through the high corridors and rooms of the mansion until they reached a heavy door made of steel with a lock that Stark opened with a key that he always carried in a chain inside his pocket. Winking at the blond man, both went down the spiral steps between the hard rocks of the basement. Liberty, the eagle, squeaked when they reached the workshop. It was a huge space filled with sketches hanging up from a thick rack, machines, and tiny artifacts that Steven had never seen in his life, much less in the Ninth Circle, where the poor, the sickest or the handicapped lived, between tables with sample bottles on it, typewriters, and the well-known Steam Power Machines that only the blacksmith could manage. Anthony smiled too when he saw the other’s expression, an almost lost feeling.

“Okay,” He coughed to call Steven’s attention, walking to a high machine covered with a white sheet that he pulled away, revealing the famous machine of his father, a mountain of twisted metal with the unequivocal smell of burning, “I need you to understand something, Steven, can I call you by your name?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“This is the Rebirth Machine, the same name as your Rebirth Project because my father and Doctor Erskine tried this idea a long time ago. Now, as you can see, come close, the machine doesn’t work anymore. HYDRA blasted it and there is no way that I could fix it because his operation was a secret, as well as Erskine’s serum that I presume he wanted to inoculate you with.”

“Lord Howard never wrote down how it worked?” asked Rogers, caressing the burning metal. Liberty jumped on the machine in silence and gazed at both men.

“No, because it was dangerous, Steven, HYDRA has eyes and ears everywhere.”

“Better than Latveria’s spies?”

Anthony chuckled. “You seem so confident about these themes, don’t you?”

“Maybe I don’t have a formal education, Lord Stark, but my mother taught me to learn on my own.”

“A great woman.”

“Yes,” Steven turned to him, “Sir if this machine doesn’t work, what else could help me?”

A heavy silence dropped in the workshop, only interrupted by the squeaks of Liberty. Finally, Stark whispered.

“Maybe I have something, but it would be painful for you. You don’t have a strong body, Steven.”

“What is? Show me, let me judge by myself.”

“The Rebirth Machine enhanced all the physical abilities in a human, run, jump, fight…” He started to explain, walking now to another machine, less tall and narrow. “Using the White Power as energy, without being… invasive with the host, you in this case. My new machine…”

The revealed his invention, pulling off the sheet. A light grey coffin. Liberty squealed, beating her wings. Anthony looked at his machine, putting a hand on the metal.

“This probably can make the same but… with a price.”

“What price, Lord Stark? Sir?”

The brunet gulped. “You have to live… with another… um… thing… on your body…”

“Thing?”

“Is a… virus, a microform. Works like Erskine’s serum but… this could kill you because it doesn’t have a guarantee. A parasite inside your blood, as long you resist it and control it, you can use the armor.”

Steven frowned, pointing at the coffin. “That armor?”

“No, another. Please, Steven, are you conscious of what you’re asking me? What about the rest of your family…?”

“My father died on the battlefield, I was the only child of my parents. I have a friend as a brother, but he joined the Royal Army, and no one saw him again. Don’t mock me about losing something.”

“A tough life.”

“I have only Liberty, and HYDRA is going to chase her.”

“How do you get it? Excuse me if I am rude but in the Ninth Circle…”

“My parents sold their blood to foreign merchants; my mother sold her long hair and my father some teeth… enough money to buy Liberty when I was born,” The young man smiled to his bird, “I know someone weak like me never could get an Animarium like her, but my parents tried so hard to give me this unique present.”

“Maybe because you have a strong will like the eagles,” Anthony commented.

“And for that, I want to try your armor and virus, Lord Stark.”

The brunet scratched his neck, walking to him. “Let’s do this: think about it for a couple of days, because once the virus is inoculated, there is no coming back. You can die in the process or maybe use for the very first time the armor. The price is high as the possibilities.”

“Why do you trust on me so easily, Sir?”

“Because I know Rhodey’s sign and I gave him a special ink for it… and because I saw in you like I was in my past life… when I was more naïve and stupid. And Liberty seems so comfortable here.”

“The great adventurer Lord Anthony Stark. Even in the Ninth Circle, your name is known for all your travels and expeditions all around Theia.”

“Not everywhere but close,” smiled Anthony. “Those days were lost now.”

“Can I know why?”

“For many reasons and don’t try to distract me, Steven. Think about my proposition but think it hard. If you need it, I offer you one of the rooms in this mansion to past the night.”

“Colonel Rhodes offered me his house first. You have to excuse me if I chose that.”

“It’s okay, no harm. Incredible, I will write a good letter to my friend.”

“And I will think hard about this.”

“But you have already made your decision.”

Steven smiled broadly. “You are right in many things about me, I was born with a weak body but a strong will. I want to do this.”

“Enough, you must do what I ask first.” The brunet pushed Rogers to the stairs, “Let’s go.”

Anthony was speechless once the blond man departed in his carriage. Yes, he trusted Rhodey’s sign because there was a calligraphy that was impossible to copy and the ink impossible to cheat, but the main reason was the Animarium. Liberty. The same race as Hope. Red and blue shields covering _Machinarium,_ Steam-based and blue eyes, the same as Steven and Hope, who had the same color as Stark’s eyes. That kind of Animarium was immune to the sickness that Anthony suspected since he found Rupes Nigra because they were raised in the Royal High Garden, free of any toxins unlike the other races. Of course, those Animarium were expensive as hell, anyone who could pay their price got a “Royal” companion. The only ones that resisted the presence in his blood of the Mollivirus Extremis and the force of his Arc Reactor for an unknown reason. Stark looked once more at his armor, dropping his shoulders. He was too old to the hold up the armor, but Steven maybe could do it, the bad thing was his sickness and weak body.

“For the love of Theia, what am I thinking?”

He wrote an urgent message to Rhodes’ house, telling Rogers that he wasn’t going to do the experiment because it was too risky. The first hour in the morning, the young man was knocking his doors’ mansion in a rage, claiming for justice and other things. Ann calmed Steven and later, after a long and tired discussion, Anthony accepted. Then Jarvis helped him to put the blond in the litter while he prepared everything with shaking hands and sweating. Stark opened the secret door of the frozen container where his virus was stocked, checking the sample many times to be sure that nothing was wrong with the Mollivirus Extremis. Liberty was on his shoulder all the time, pecking his head when he doubted in the process. More he advanced, more he was trembling.

“Are you sure, Steven?”

“More than anything, Lord Stark.”

“Anthony.”

“Uh?”

“Call me Anthony.”

“Anthony, do it. I already made my testament to clarify that if I die, you have nothing to do with it.”

“Curious and brave man we got here,” Edwin joked at his side.

Steven reached for the brunet’s hand, squeezing it hard and nodding. Anthony gulped and took the syringe with the virus, a luminous liquid. Stark swore to himself that everybody in the workshop held their breaths when he inoculated the young man. During the first minute, nothing happened, Rogers was calm and smiling. Then, he started to convulse, from barely shaking to making the litter move from his original position. Liberty squeaked and called to him with a long howl. Jarvis and Anthony held him down, watching that fragile body almost break in two when Steven arched up from the mattress with a hoarse shout. He got limp and his skin became white with his eyes fixed on the ceiling. Stark shouted, kicking a medical table and later sitting on a chair while Edwin Jarvis checked the vital signs on the blond man. Nothing.

“Call the Royal Police, I am guilty of murder.”

“Sir…”

“Do it, Ann!”

“Master Anthony, please…”

“I kill him, Jarvis! I am an assassin.”

“Sir…”

“DO IT BY THE QUEEN!”

“Master Stark, look at him!” yelled Ann.

The light pink color on Steven’s skin was returning, along with his breath. Liberty opened wide her wings and jumped at his side, squealing and almost dancing. Anthony knew that she was talking to him, guiding him to wake up. Only the human companion can hear an Animarium. Ann ran for a cloth to drown it in cold water and put it on Rogers' forehead. Again, the three of them remained in silence, hearing the amazing breaths of the blond man and later, watched how he sat up, slowly and making pauses until he faced them.

“What?” Steven asked.

Ann shouted and jumped on him, hugging the man tightly. Liberty beat her wings, turning to Stark who walked to the litter, checking out his vital signs while Edwin offered water to drink.

“You almost died,” the brunet complained.

“But no.” Steven drank all the water. “Thank you, Sir.”

“How are you feeling, darling?” Ann asked very worriedly, brushing his golden hair.

“Well, I feel normal, I suppose this is how the virus works, Anthony?”

“You need to rest and eat a proper dinner. Your body has to adapt to the virus, give it three days at least.”

“Do you think Colonel Rogers could allow me that time in his house?”

“I will tell him for you, don’t worry. After all, this was his idea. But I am afraid that right now, you must live in my mansion. Edwin and I need to check you at least five times a day.”

“But…”

“My virus, my rules.”

“Well done, Anthony.”

“I hope you won’t faint somewhere in the mansion.”

“Liberty will tell you. You like her.”

“Maybe I didn’t lose my appeal.”

Steven snorted, rolling his eyes. “I am hungry.”

“I will prepare a good dinner for you!” Ann cheered, clapping and going up the stairs.

“If you excuse me, Master Anthony, I will help her.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

“Sir, Mister Rogers, welcome to Stark Mansion.”

“A pleasure.”

The blond man played a little with his eagle before speaking once they were alone.

“Many said that you are a disgrace and a horrible man. But I don’t think they were right.”

“I am a disgrace and a horrible man, Steven.”

“Where is your…?”

“My Animarium died.” It was the first time that Anthony talked so easily about Hope. Liberty rubbed one of her long feathers on his cheek.

“I am sorry.”

“Sometimes I feel empty, but I am ok.”

“But how?”

“How what?”

Steven cradled to sit at Stark’s side. “No one could live without an Animarium.”

“That’s true.”

“So?”

“You need to rest, Steven. You are still pale.”

“Hope was cute?”

Anthony smiled, looking at him. “She was a lynx. A beautiful and graceful lynx. A mouthy one. She used to sing me in the nights after my parents died. And tell me stories.”

“No way! Liberty does the same!”

“Really?”

“Yes! She talks all the time about a world where the White Power doesn’t exist. Instead, there are multiple forms of energy around and there are other machines and many kingdoms called countries and…”

“Wait, wait, wait… Liberty told you that?”

“Yes, why?”

The brunet frowned. “Hope… Hope said the same to me. That’s why… oh, maybe is nothing. Animarium stories like others.”

“No other Animarium tells stories like Liberty… or Hope.”

“You know what? It’s time to get up and eat. Maybe we can talk later about this. Let’s move on.”

“As you say, Anthony.”

 


	4. If my life is for rent

**Chapter III**

**If my life is for rent.**

* * *

 

 

 

_I lost, I ran_

_I started once anew_

_In northern grey, in drizzling rain_

_In salted slush and bitter hale_

 

 

“Attack on the Ninth Circle, the seventh of this year! Extra! Extra!”

Edwin Jarvis heard the boy’s voice, a serious expression in his face appearing while he walked to the crowd surrounding the newspaper seller to buy one and left that corner of the main avenue, making a sign to Harold Hogan for the carriage. Another attack occurred, a different district but with the same mark of the HYDRA Animarium, a few words described the incident, barely saying something about the victims or why this new disaster could have happened if a generous number of soldiers of Her Majesty were sent to watch the walls and frontiers. The butler folded the newspaper, caressing his Dog Animarium tenderly while the carriage horses ran.

Minister Fury wrote a letter to his Master, announcing the departure of the scientist and some adventurers to the North with the intention of finding Rupes Nigra and the secret behind the Mollivirus Sibericum. It was an order more than a suggestion, so, Lord Stark was very busy making the necessary arrangements to keep Steven safe and hidden from unwelcome eyes. Edwin searched for his Master once they arrived. Ann told him that he was with the curious young man in the workshop.

“They are doing a new test.” His wife explained, giving him a tray with food, “Give it to them, they are like children with new toys and forget to eat in properly hours.”

“As you say, dear.”

When he was close enough, Jarvis heard metal crashing with some laughs. He smiled amazed because, since the accident, he never heard again Lord Stark laughing and now that blond guest was bringing back his old Master. Edwin coughed before entered the room.

“Master, Sir, the lunch.”

“Oh, thank you, Ed. Leave it somewhere over the table. Try again, Steven.”

Liberty pecked the fruit that was on the tray. Edwin shook his head, turning to the men testing the armor. Inside, Steven was trying to adapt himself, moving or following the instructions of the brunet about the controls and general work of his creation. Rogers was very happy because he was tall and intimidating with the armor and he was a good student too. The first tests were a complete disaster, even the eagle ran away from them because of the explosions and broken machines around the trembling armor. After a while -the guest stayed more days living in the mansion- the armor was stabilized, and Steven controlled better the commands and movements. The young man stopped the armor, opening the helmet to greet the butler.

“Good afternoon, Sir.”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Rogers. How it goes?”

“He is improving,” answered Anthony instead of the other, “Now he can walk, jump and twist. Once he can fly, my work is done.”

“Please, remember your meal, Sir. I will leave today’s newspaper, too. There was another incident in the Ninth Circle.”

That news made both men leave what they were doing and run for the paper. Stark was the first to reach it and read.

“… New Hampshire was the target this time… four dozen of Ghost Animarium! They are growing too fast!”

“Let me… wait!” Steve struggled to get out of the armor, opening with a growl the middle of the armor and jumping on the floor. “Let me read!”

The brunet passed the newspaper to him, both reading the main title with anxious eyes.

“The district was on the other side, why they are appearing so randomly?”

“No, Steven, they have a way to do it. Wait.”

Stark searched for a map, throwing away all the things on his way which Jarvis picked up to put them in place again. The map of the Kingdom was displayed on the table. Nine circles, the next one bigger than the other, separated by three main walls. In the Ninth Circle, there were almost eleven more inner circles, people from other lands, workers from the Steam Fabrics, outsiders and ex-convicts filled the neighborhoods. The poor. And the attacks pointed out exactly where the big doors of the walls were, as if HYDRA were probing how difficult it would be to invade the inner circles from those points. The Eighth Circle was basically fields and cattle more than buildings or cities. So, the road through the heart of the Kingdom could be won at least in these two circles if no one stopped them.

“We have to go — the more quickly, the less time we will waste,” Anthony said in a whisper.

“I want to go with you.”

“But, Steven, you haven’t mastered the virus and the armor.”

“I will control it.”

“What about protecting your own people?”

“It will be fine, but this is better, getting to the root of the problem.”

“Mister Rogers is right, Sir. Everything points to the North, where you once traveled to find the truth.”

“And I found death. Steven, I can’t risk you like that.”

“I have nothing to lose, if I die, then let it be. But allow me to fight in the right battle.”

“Two against one, this is not a democracy.”

“Get used to,” Steven smiled, looking at the map, “I feel in the bottom of my heart that traveling with you is the right thing to do to stop this.”

The departure was two days after, when Minister Fury got them a private train for his people, these Avengers as he called them. It had cars with laboratories, bedrooms, a dining room as well as a huge living room with all the facilities to travel from the Capital to the East. Colonel Rhodes gave Steven the rank of Sergeant and a letter for Fury to allow the young man to go with them. Doctor Richards would remain in the Capital because his wife, Susan was about to give birth and he promised her to stay for their first born. Besides he served as a distraction tactic as he was a public figure so his missing on the streets or the Royal College could be a negative turn for the Avengers. Jan, Hank, Bruce, and Donald were traveling with Steven and Anthony and Minister Fury in the train baptized the Quinjet. Something that made Stark have tears in his eyes. One of his many projects before the accident was the invention of the machine with five propulsion motors that could give more speed to any transport.

“Do you think we could forget it?” Janet asked with a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek.

Steven noticed something. Lord Stark was more awesome than he admitted, he had invented so many things that the Kingdom should be a paradise by now. But the jealousy of his scientist partners because of the accident that remained secret put the genius far from any way to help all the people in the Kingdom of Her Majesty. The armor was one of the best creations, he couldn’t wait to show the others the marvels of it, so powerful, strong and well-built, only how Anthony understood. And Liberty was very comfortable with him, maybe other Animarium rejected the presence of the brunet but his eagle never. She was always charming and pecking his hair or calling his attention when she wanted to be pet. And the genius’ humor, his chattering or his curious manners too always brought a smile to his friends were his favorite things.

“Sergeant Rogers are you with us?” Minister Fury asked.

“Oh… I am sorry.”

“Get in the train, now.”

Winter had almost reached the Kingdom, so the clime was cloudier than usual. With long coats and hats, the Avengers took the Quinjet between lines of soldiers watching them disappear with the train leaving behind a white trace in the air and a long whistle. Once inside, Fury called them to the meeting train car, offering glasses filled with sweet red wine and snacks.

“I think we could talk more freely now,” he started, exchanging a look with everyone in the room. “Now that we are traveling so fast and no machine could overhear this conversation.”

“I am happy to hear that you took my Quinjet Project to run away from spies and not for honoring me,” Stark complained, sitting between Steven and Donald.

“Later, Lord Stark.”

“The new attack,” Hank spoke, playing with his glass. “They are testing the security on the walls.”

“Why don’t they just attack the Capital from the air?” Banner asked.

“For the same reason that we are using a train and not a dirigible, because of the powerful cannons watching on our high towers.”

“HYDRA got those cannons? How?” Anthony was surprised.

“That’s my point of this meeting, Lord Stark. Apparently, HYDRA returns with more power and resources than before. Curious thing that such gifts are the same as those of the Royal Army.”

“Latveria?” Pym frowned.

“Maybe, or someone else inside the Kingdom.”

“A traitor.” Doctor Banner opened his eyes. “Or traitors, these arms can’t be bought or built without money and natural resources.”

“Victor will never bankroll HYDRA to attack Her Majesty, many times he has already proved that he can get what he needs without minions,” Anthony clarified. “But if someone wants to transform the political and economic establishment of the Kingdom… well…”

“They will put an old enemy as a spy inside the Court and the Lore’s Chamber.” Jan nodded, biting a snack, “They have a clear path since Lord Howard died.”

“And since his son chose to hide from the public view…”

“Minister Fury, I am going to throw grape at you.”

“Steven, you can talk,” Bruce encouraged.

“I was thinking.” He coughed a little. “What kind of traitor makes Animarium go wild and eat their child companion alive before biting adults and making them sick until death, leaving their Animarium exposed and living… contaminated with the virus… the Marvi… Morbi…”

“The Mollivirus Sibericum,” Hank arched an eyebrow, “Brilliant, Sergeant.”

“They are forcing the inner circles to close their walls, penning the citizens in like animals in a slaughterhouse.”

“I am with this young man.” Donald took his turn. “In my lands, the wild Animarium have begun to appear in the outside fields. They are giants, taller than an average human. With almost the same body as the Ghost Animarium, but bluer. My people called them Ice Giants or Jotun in my native language. So, these incidents are not isolated, they’re part of a bigger plan.”

“One that we must defeat as soon as we can,” Fury said, “I need each of you to think about it, we will have another meeting later tonight, enjoy your meals.”

“Thank you, Minister of Things,” Stark joked.

The truth was that everybody took a plate and went to their own room. There were too many variables to think about and their journey promised to add more. Steven looked after Anthony, finding him in the train car that was his workshop and where they kept the armor and other inventions. While the Quinjet was running fast through the white mountains, leaving the second wall and entering the forest and lakes of the East, the blond man brought a tray with snacks to the silent genius, sitting on a comfortable chair with a serious expression.

“There is a phrase in my district, ‘a penny for your thoughts’, you’ve been so quiet since you read the news this morning,” Rogers said, sitting at his side.

“I am considering all the factors in this mission. And how I can keep you alive.”

“Please, don’t bother with me… Anthony, you have to stop believing what they say and trust more in my words when I assure you that you’re the most incredible man in the Kingdom.”

“Just in the Kingdom?”

Steve smiled. “You know what I mean. Maybe we met a few days ago, but I’ve never seen anyone like you and I have had the awful chances to meet people from the humble to the monster.”

“Quite the set of experiences, uh?”

“Yes, now… are you going to share with me what is really troubling you?”

“You have a talent for hitting the right spot, Steve.”

“Stop avoiding the answer.”

Anthony rolled his eyes, dropping his shoulders. “I am afraid, Steve. Afraid to lose again what is important… I don’t want anyone die.”

“Too bad that life is made of losses and winnings.”

“Yeah, but I…” The brunet got quiet, frowning when he stood up followed by Rogers.

“What?”

“That… that noise…”

“What noise, Anthony?”

The answer came suddenly, a long and disturbed shriek which made both men cover their ears. Then the Quinjet was hit with something that shook it enough to throw the furniture around. Everybody ran to the windows to see a black flock of birds leaving a phantom trace behind them of pale blue Steam, flying high into the sky and making a turn to hit again the train. Several of the Animarium crows crashed violently against the Quinjet and exploded. Steven and Anthony ran to the armory train car where the others started to open their bags with his guns and other inventions.

“What in the name of the Queen are they doing?” Bruce exclaimed.

“Trying to derail this train!” Minister Fury said, taking two large shotguns, “We have to fight back, or they are going to bury us inside these mountains!”

“Jan…” Hank started, worried.

“Don’t, husband of mine, or I’ll kick your ass far from the Quinjet. I am as brave as any one of you,” She showed two bracelets that she put on her wrist, activating them with a snap.

Hank looked at Stark with a resigned smile. “Okay, darling.”

“Everybody takes a gun and let’s go to the roof!” Ordered Fury before opened a sliding door.

Doctor Pym took a leather vest with two guns on the shoulders controlled by his wrist and two automatic guns. Donald chose a heavy hammer, Doctor Banner searched for his suit, taking out a helmet joined by wires to an exoskeleton, smiling at Lord Stark.

“Surprised?”

“Yes, but, pleased too.”

“It’s your turn… Steven, what are you going to use?”

The blond man turned to Anthony who spoke. “We’ll catch you in a few seconds. Come, Steve.”

While the others were climbing to the ceiling of the train, they were back at the workshop. Rogers ran to the coffin to opened but Anthony stopped him.

“Why?”

“It’s too dangerous.”

The Quinjet was hit again, this time the howls and growls from the Avengers Animarium reaching their ears.

“They need us now!”

“But…”

“I know the risk, okay? Trust this on me, Anthony!” Liberty squealed at the complaint, shaking her wings.

The flock came back, attacking the Avengers and their Animarium, enveloping them in a black tornado. Fury took out his small sword and broke the formation. A third part of the crows hit the Quinjet, the train shaking with force, snow falling on the group and the roof. Hank completely opened his eyes when he saw a giant metallic man flying off from the roof of the cars. The flock noticed him too and changed its target, flying straight to the Ironman. Steven smiled and raised his hands, showing two powerful cannon reactors that shot the crows, killing several of them. Jan howled and use her mechanic blasters, cheering the rest to join again in the battle. With a laugh from Donald, they did. Anthony alone was watching everything from the workshop, he could use another weapon from many of his inventions, but he knew that nothing was compared to his Ironman…

At least now.

“Hank! Watch out!”

Another flock appeared from the grey clouds. Steven flew to it, using the canons. Jan was captured by a dozen crows, but Bruce rescued her just in time, calling Stark for his help while his Animarium bit the attackers.

“Anthony! What are you waiting for?”

The brunet was shaking. He knew those crows from the past because they were the same ones that caused his fall in the iceberg where Hope died. Dark Animarium that were chasing him since Rupes Nigra. They will find about the Ironman … they wouldn’t forget. His mind was betraying him. Pale and sweating, he almost fell from the car when another hit made the train tremble on the rails. Crows separated from the flock and flew straight to a mountain ahead, crashing against the snow and shaking it free from the rock and creating a white and immovable object for the Quinjet in a few minutes. Steven tried to explode it, but he was busy with a black tornado around him with Liberty. Minister Fury stumbled and lost his guns, his back suffering from the pecks of the crows. Jan was fighting back the Animarium, shouting about the obstacle in the front.

“LIBERTY!” The scream came from Steven.

His eagle was trapped between the crows which were pulling apart its wings. Anthony gasped, grabbing the opened doors with shaking hands. He couldn’t let another Animarium die. Not in front of his eyes. Not again. Not this time. With a growl, Stark ripped his vest and shirt, tearing the fabric covering his chest. A beautiful and dim blue light was revealed, inside an Arc Reactor. Tapping a mechanism on his reactor, he walked inside, opening a vault. A metallic vest jumped from it and covered his torso, two gauntlets joined and a pair of metallic boots, finally rounded big glasses which protected his eyes. Stark cursed and ran to the roof of the train with another shake from the flock. He prepared his gauntlets, making his Arc Reactor whistled in the wind. The crows near to the brunet heard him, shrieking in anger.

“Yes, it’s me again, assholes.”

Anthony almost fell from the train when his cannons shot with so much force that the recoil pushed him backwards crashing onto the roof. Even the rest of the Avengers were in shock because the blue light coming out from the inventor was incredible. Steven killed the crows hurting Liberty and both flew to Stark, helping him to stand up.

“That… that was amazing!”

“Do you think so? Well, this isn’t over yet.”

“You with me, Anthony!”

Liberty squealed, and the Avengers answered it with a long shout, smiling and streaking back. Donald crashed crows’ heads, Janet vanished them into dust, Hank exploded them, Bruce smashed the rest. Steven left the train to melt the snow with his cannons and clear the path. Anthony walked until he was with Minister Fury, who watched him in silence.

“What?”

“What is that thing on your chest?”

Stark took a long breath, raising a hand to put it on his reactor. “Hope.”

“Hope?”

“Minister! Anthony! Behind you!”

They never noticed when the dead crows started to roll on the roof and fused themselves into a monster form that grew high behind the two men. Fury’s Animarium jumped from his shoulder to attack the amorphous beast. Jan, Donald, Bruce, and Hank ran as fast as they could. Steven shouted, asking Liberty to rescue them. Anthony shot again but not with enough speed, a black strong arm covered in cold feathers hit him, making him stumble and roll off the train. Fury slipped and caught him by the wrist. The black monster ate Fury’s Animarium and roared, crawling to the men. Steven called the brunet, while Liberty was trying to reach them. Claws drilled the Minister’s back and Stark gasped when blood splattered his face. But Fury remained calm, looking at the brunet without releasing him a bit.

“Your Animarium evolved to live inside you. As a soul.”

“Minister… please, let me go…”

That amorphous monster roared again, the noises of bones cracking were heard by the inventor who trembled.

“Y-You… know… what… to do… only you…”

“FURY!”

“ANTHONY!” Steven screamed, and Fury let him go.

Doctor Banner was the first to jump on the car, but the monster was faster than him, eating the Minister in a blink. Stark was in the blond’s arms, shouting in despair. Donald jumped next and threw his hammer, straight at the black beast’s head. The hit was successful, Jan and Hank shot their guns and the monster disappeared into grey ashes. No one talked for the next few minutes, much too stunned to digest what had happened seconds ago, allowing the cold wind and some snowflakes calm their heartbeats and thoughts. Steven landed in front of the group, watching with curiosity the Arc Reactor glowing in Anthony’s chest. When the Animarium made noises of discomfort, the Avengers left the roof and went down back to the cars. After putting aside their weapons and armor, they spoke at last. The first one was Hank Pym.

“A-Anthony… what… what are you…?”

“Please, everybody takes a seat, it’s time for a talk.”

“Fury is dead,” Jan whispered, “What kind of Animarium are those?”

“The ancient ones,” Stark answered, covering his chest a little, “Those which are capable of mutating in extreme conditions.”

“I don’t understand.” Bruce watched his friend’s chest. “How you…?”

“Beverages are a good thing right now.” Donald stood up and walked to the bar.

Anthony smiled a little, playing with his hands. “If I need to be honest, I don’t know exactly how this happened. I can tell that I created this reactor to stabilize… this blue power, but how it ended up embedded in my chest or how it works, is a mystery even for me.”

“It hurts?” Steven asked with concern.

“Just when I smile.”

“Fury and his Animarium were eaten by those… dead Animarium. There isn’t a book in the Royal Society that could explain a beast formed with corpses.” Hank was pale.

“Lady and gentlemen, we are facing more than HYDRA trying to bring down the Kingdom or traitors inside the Royal Palace. It’s bigger than that.”

“What is it, Tony?” Doctor Banner thanked Donald for his wine, as well the others.

“I don’t know.”

“But you just said…”

“That’s why Minister Fury wanted this travel, the answer awaits in Rupes Nigra… and the North Pole.”

“But you have a suspicion, right?” Pym insisted.

“Maybe but again, I can’t tell you because it will be a mistake. I know my reputation as a liar and selfish man is a public tale but please, trust me only a few days more and we can do what Fury wanted from us.”

“I trust on you, my good friend.” Donald replied, raising his glass. “That monster and the Jotun are similar, and if you have a way to find out what is happening, you can count on my help.”

“Thank you, Don.”

“And my help, Tony.”

“Bruce, thanks.”

Jan pushed her husband who winced. “What?... well, there is no need to ask for that. We are on the same train, literally.”

“And I think it will be a good time to rest. Anthony are you going to be okay?” Janet asked carefully.

“Yes, ma’am, go on.”

Everybody left the car except Steven. “Is it bad?”

“What? This? No, it isn’t.”

“Liberty says that is an Animarium.”

“Your eagle has a big mouth.”

“Then it is true.”

Stark remained in silence, drinking all his wine and raising for another shot. Liberty shook her wings, jumping on the armrest.

“Anthony, if you don’t want…”

“It’s my Animarium.” For the first time, the brunet spoke about his lynx. “Her name was Hope, she was a lynx, beautiful and playful. She told me about a dream of another world, like Theia but with differences about the Steam or Animarium. I wrote my Blue Moon Theory and tried to test it, traveling to the North Pole. We almost died there, but Hope… Hope hugged me when we fell on the frozen ocean… and she promised me that everything would be okay but… I woke up… and she was gone… the only thing that I have from her is this Arc Reactor… I used the same virus that you have on me to make it work. That’s why every single Animarium hates me, that’s why… no one trusted again in my ideas or my inventions. I finished teaching thermodynamics and… Hope… If I’ve never tried to be a narcissist asshole wanting the fame or a medal from the Queen… Hope… my Hope…”

Steven walked to him and gave him a tight hug when the brunet cried. “Ssshh… it’s okay.”

“Was my fault… Hope’s death was my fault.”

“Anthony, you know that’s a lie.”

“I don’t know if I can continue, Steve, I don’t…”

“You can because you are not alone,” the blond man cut off the rest of the comment, “You have the Avengers, you have friends and you have me. I am not going to leave you alone.”

Liberty squealed.

“And Liberty neither.”

“What a tough young man you are.”

“In Brooklyn, we are made of iron.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Do you feel better?”

Anthony nodded, patting Steven’s head. “Yes, thank you. Now, we really need to rest. Using the armor has consequences.”

“Okay, as you say… Tony.”

Stark smiled. “I will check the Quinjet engines and later I will rest, okay?”

“Liberty will be watching.”

“Pf, prig.”

“Do you just eat your own tongue, Tony?”

 


	5. Dangerous habits

**Chapter IV**

**Dangerous Habits.**

* * *

 

 

 

_But the order as always merciless_

_It wants to see me fail_

_So the hunter is now the hunted_

_Past voices call my name_

_I renounce my past to live again_

 

 

The island honored its name, all the ground and rocks sprouting on the surface were black, completely black without reflecting the sunlight, that was the first thing that Anthony noticed when he put a foot on Rupes Nigra. A land between the highest icebergs in the North Pole. The second thing that he noticed was the silence, even the wind remained quiet there. Impossible. As the flock appeared from nowhere and flew straight to Hope and himself. Laughing, cursing. Anthony had never heard crows speak like that and those birds were horrible. He ran, back to his ship. They _knew_. They always have known since the beginning. He screamed. Hope screamed. They were lost, and nobody could rescue them in the middle of the North Pole, along with _them_.

Lord Stark opened his eyes, breathing hard on his bed, barely shaking by the movement of the Quinjet. He was alive. He sat on the bed, cleaning the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, looking around and then to the window. A nightmare. The train was fast, they left the Third Wall and now they were in the Free East, crossing by the white lands without mountains or forest, only thousands of miles of plain ground covered with snow. Jan already wrote a message by telegraph to Doctor Richards to let him know about the death of Minister Nicholas Fury. Since Reed Richards was one of the favorites of Her Majesty, he was named the next Minister and now the head of the Avengers. Richards promised to help them all along the road until they reached Genosha Sea, where they’ll be on their own.

“Tony, darling, are you up?” Janet asked in a whisper, knocking on the door.

“Come in, Jan.”

She smiled and opened the door. Jan brought with her a tray of breakfast she made, putting it next to her friend after giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks.”

“Tony… why didn’t you tell us about the reactor? It isn’t that we are mad but… it’s something important to tell, don’t you think?”

“Victor Von Doom tried to steal my inventions, could you imagine what he would have done if he knew about this?”

“I’d figure it out.” Jan shook his head and poked his chest, “But now, don’t forget us, Tony. We can protect you.”

“I know. Thanks for the breakfast.”

“Eat it slowly, darling. I’ll be with Steven, he’s a gentleman even if he doesn’t have a title.”

“Many men are better without titles hanging from their shoulders. Are you going to be okay with me and…?”

“Tony, please, eat that food or I’ll use my blasters on you.”

“Okay, madame, okay.”

Jan laughed a little, kissing Anthony on his hair and leaving him alone. The brunet bit a buttercream toast, thinking about their next move. If the blueprints of Richards were correct, it’ll be a chance to pass Genosha Sea without been seen. He’ll put that theory to a test very soon once they started to see the beach in the horizon. For now, he was busy planning the next actions of his team, Steven’s flight training, and updates on his metallic vest now that everybody had seen the Arc Reactor on his chest. More protection and other stuff. When he finished his breakfast, he took a quick shower before he went to the training car where the Avengers were exercising. He saw Donald in the long corridor, looking outside at the white lands with a worried expression.

“Donald? Are you okay?”

“Lord Stark my good friend,” The other replied with a fond smile, “I just was thinking about my homeland, if these bad Animarium are there, my people will fight them.”

“Are you worried for them?”

“No, no in that way, I know what they’re capable of doing, there is no need for doubts but still, it is my home and my family and friends. The heart doesn’t discriminate.”

“I promise you to travel as fast as this Quinjet could allow us, so you can return to your kingdom.”

“Thank you, Lord Stark.”

“Please, call me Tony. I am tired of hearing my father’s title.”

“As you wish. Do you want to train?”

“I prefer to watch.” Anthony put a hand on his chest with a timid smile. “And learn what you need me to improve on your weapons.”

“Steven was right.”

“What?”

“He said that you seem to care only for you but in fact, you are one of the kindest men on Theia.”

The brunet coughed and blushed lightly. “Steve overreacts.”

Donald laughed, pulling Stark against his side. “Come, my good friend, the team is training very hard. We are determined to lose no one again.”

He wasn’t lying, all the Avengers were in the training car doing their best to improve movements and practicing team attacks. Steven smiled at Anthony who nodded, sitting and taking out a small notebook with a pen to write his observations about the weapons, guns, suits and everything that his team will need in the future. Since he was the only one that knows what the Avengers would face in the North Pole, the updates and new inventions were a priority. Hank left his training for some minutes to sit at his side, gasping but happy with the effort.

“I am glad to see you in the morning, Tony.”

“Funny. How are you? Headaches?”

“It seems like this journey is making me healthier than in the Capital.”

“I am happy to hear that.”

“How are you?”

“Okay, everything’s fine. Stop acting like a mother hen, Hank.”

“You have an artifact in your chest near to your heart. I am going to act as I need to.”

“Hm.”

“Do you have any idea of how we are going to travel once we reach Genosha Beach?”

“It’s a surprise, Hankie.”

“You son of…”

“Howard and María Stark, thank you so much.”

“HAANK!” Jan called him, blowing a kiss to Anthony. “Come here, you lazy boy!”

“It’s my call, don’t push yourself too much, Tony.”

“Yes, mom.”

“Join us if you want, I promise not to kick your ass so hard.”

“Ha, ha.”

They seemed to be a good team and that comforted the brunet, he was worried about the internal dynamics of the Avengers once they were alone on that train. When he finished his writings, he decided to take a walk all along the Quinjet, inspecting the structures, motors, windows, ceilings, and doors. Jan called him for the tea time and he left his notes for a moment while he sat between Steven and Donald, hearing the cheerful talk of the team.

“… Yes! I am not joking! All the bakers got crazy when the rice disappeared for two days!”

“Oh, come on, that’s crazy.”

“Well, after the incident, I heard some people in the streets say that some of the issues between the farmers and the Minister of Economy were based on guilt over the lack of rice.”

“Why in the name of The Queen the Minister of the Economy would repress the farmers in the Third Wall?”

“Because they’re a bunch of aristocrat assholes. They believe that because their Royal Blood gave them a title, they can stomp over us.”

“Be careful in what you say, Hank.”

“Jan, darling it’s true, isn’t it, Tony?”

“Uh?” Lord Stark blinked, biting an apple. “Yes, of course. My grandfather’s grandfather had to pay with vaults of gold and jewels to only be called Lord. But they never granted permission to be in the Court.”

“Do you understand now, Jan?”

“That doesn’t explain why the farmers in the West started to leave their fields and buy small houses in the Second Wall.”

“Crisis. And the invention of that farmer's automata of the Royal Society.”

“Tony, honey, are you okay?” Jan asked worried because her friend was so quiet.

“Yes, thank you, Jan. I was just… thinking.”

“You are very good in that matter, my good friend.” Thor smiled, patting his back. “But you travel too much inside your soul. Outside is healthy too.”

“Aye, aye.”

“We’re going to have a stop, right?” Steven asked, looking at the team, “The… the…”

“Timely Base, yes, if Minister Fury had time to announce our arrival.” Bruce answered, drinking a lemon tea.

“It is the last security point, after the Quinjet crosses the bridge, we’ll be in the Genosha Kingdom.”

“Her Majesty blesses us,” Hank whispered. “Since the confrontations with Latveria, Genosha turned against our Kingdom and our last ambassadors never returned.”

“Let’s not get hysterical, Hankie, this train is made for the war and other things, Genosha won’t be a problem. Besides, we aren’t going to the capital.”

“I wanted to do more updates to my weapons,” Jan spoke, finishing her lunch. “Since Tony is working so hard, he spread that feeling to me.”

“Then, let’s go work!” Bruce cheered.

By the afternoon, the Quinjet had approached Timely Base. It was a humble town with no more than three thousands of citizens, but contained mostly the Royal Army because they guarded one of the powerful cannons built on the top of a cold mountain, near the bridge that divided the Kingdom from Genosha. Genosha was a rival of Her Majesty since her father fought against it, pushing away those called “human aberrations” because they molded the Animarium bodies in their own to be more powerful. So, the former King ordered built one of the famous Navarone’s cannons, a giant weapon that could shoot long distances without making a loud noise but only a whistle like a bird trilling, and capable of destroying a medium city or an army fleet in the sky.

The cannon in Timely was in the North of the town, well hidden in the mountain range and its fog covering, a walking distance of an hour. It was the sentinel of Genosha. Soldiers were sent to live a season to guard and learn to use this Navarone’s cannon until the next change of guard.

Doctor Pym used his binoculars to see in the distance the base, outside of his car. He frowned worriedly when he didn’t see the flag in the station or any another place. Strange. Changing the lens for a better view, Hank discovered something that made him shout to everybody, his Animarium running from car to car to call the Avengers. They ran behind Pym’s ant, asking what was happening.

“Hank! Stop yelling like a madman!” Jan calmed him down. “What did you see?”

“Timely… Timely was… Look!”

The base was destroyed, almost every building was nothing but ashes or ruins with black smoke ascending in the cold air. A heavy silence dropped on the team, exchanging looks before returning back to the car.

“What… what happened?” Bruce asked.

“Looks like air attack,” Steven commented, frowning. “But we have to watch closely.”

“You want to stop?” Donald asked Anthony.

“Yes, could be survivors, we have to help them.”

“Was it a Genosha attempt?”

“I don’t think so, Jan. They never attacked Timely before, it was considered a dishonor to harm a small town with few people.”

“They could change their minds,” Steve suggested.

“We have to stop and find out” Was the last thing Stark said.

The train slowed down, finally stopping in front of the station that was half destroyed. Once they took their suits and weapons, the Avengers walked out from the Quinjet to search for survivors. Janet was the first to use her mask because of the stench. Bodies were still burning in corners or deep holes in the ground. Donald and Hank went to the north while Bruce to the east and Jan to the west. Steven was covering Anthony, who walked behind him looking at the mess, taking the main road.

“Did you see it, Steve?”

“It was an air attack but not the one I thought.”

“Let me measure the holes and explosion radius, something’s weird here.”

“Hey! Tony, do you hear me?” Hank spoke through the comm.

“Loud and clear, Hank.”

“We found something odd here… the buildings and houses… all of them were blasted from North to South.”

Steven turned to the brunet, also hearing the same. “Tony, stay behind me.”

“That isn’t all,” Jan took her turn, “The bodies… the Animarium bodies, all of them are missing.”

“We have to go, and we have to go now,” Doctor Banner said uneasily.

Anthony breathed, one foot stepped on a branch which cracked and exploded. The blond noticed first the false ground and pushed Stark down, covering him with the armor before a shotgun was heard. Another shot was fired, then a female shout followed by a male shout. Steven prepared his cannons, ready to bring down the enemies but Janet moved first. Her wasp revealed two snipers, pulling off the blanket covered with dust and burn wood.

“Raise your hands or I will kill you!” She ordered with her blasters roaring.

Donald, Hank, and Bruce returned quickly when they heard the gunshots. Two figures rose from the ditch with their hands above their heads. The woman had red hair and cold blue eyes, using a black uniform as her black widow Animarium. At her side was a blond male, short hair, twisted smile and a hawk Animarium on his shoulder, he was using a crossbow while the red-haired woman had two guns and one sword on her back.

“Who are you?” Steven demanded.

“Who the fuck are you?” the strange male spouted.

Jan pointed one blaster to his head. “A question was made, we expect an answer.”

“I am Natalia Romanova and he is my companion, Clint Barton. We work for Minister Fury.”

“Really?” Anthony raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, “Tell me what you are doing here, hidden in the ground like assassins.”

“We are assassins,” Barton replied, “And we are supposed to escort some Lord Stark until Genosha Beach with… Are you Lord Anthony Stark?”

“Why are you hidden?” Donald watched them closely, swinging his hammer.

“Because someone attacked Timely in the morning, without mercy,” Natalia explained, “We barely made it, using one of these holes as a cover, we tried to save them… but it was too fast.”

“What was too fast?” Stark insisted.

“The whistle,” Barton looked around, “The fucking whistle.”

“You have to be kidding me,” Hank denied, turning to Bruce and his wife. “Who could use Navarone’s cannon? It’s impossible!”

“Everybody shut up!” Steven ordered, raising his head when he took off his helmet. He made a sign to Liberty flying high. His eagle nodded and turned to North, shrieking.

“Steve, what…?”

“Hush.”

Bruce opened his eyes, gasping. That gesture was all that Natalia and Clint needed to push the Avengers back to the ground while Steve flew in a jump. A long whistle was heard before a ray of light, wide and bright crossed just above everybody’s head, mussing their hair, passing by and almost hitting the Quinjet.

“Genosha’s Sentinel! No!” Hank shouted, hugging Jan tight.

“But… who is using it?” Donald frowned.

“We don’t have time! Quick! Back to the train!” Stark ordered, “We have five minutes before another shot!”

They ran, while Steve watched them in the air with Liberty. Once all of them were inside, he landed on the roof.

“Steve! Get inside!” Anthony called.

“… just… a moment…”

“Steve! By the Queen!”

“Tony, you said that every Navarone’s cannon had enough power to blast any city or fleet. Why Timely didn’t disappear at all?”

“I… I don’t know! We have to…” The brunet became silent, gazing at the North. “Unless… but…”

“What are you doing?” Jan shouted from an open window. “Hank is starting the engines!”

“Go! Go!” Anthony took again his metallic vest and suit, getting off the train, “We’ll reach you!”

“ANTHONY STARK ARE YOU MAD?” Jan almost cried. “NO!”

“Steve, take me with you! Jan! Jan, tell Hank to go maximum speed, the cannon is going to spot the train! GO!”

Janet whimpered before running with her husband. Anthony trusted Doctor Pym enough to know that he would take them far away from the Navarone’s cannon, leaving Steve and him behind. Once the Quinjet started to run, he clung to Rogers’ back, flying straight to the gun.

“Tell me we are thinking the same thing,” Steven whispered.

“Animarium… they’re the ones using the cannon.”

“But… how?”

“They can do it now.” Anthony gripped the armor. “But Navarone was clever enough to create a massive destruction weapon without the risk that just anyone could use it. He made the cannon’s control for adult human hands, not paws.”

“That’s why the blast isn’t powerful enough”

“And the reason for missing the objectives. We have to take down Genosha’s sentinel or they could hit the train.”

“I’m listening.”

The next attack almost reached the Quinjet but the velocity of the train was fast enough to escape and continue down the road. Anthony took out one of his notes about Navarone’s cannon.

“We’re going to be the next target,” Steven murmured.

“I hope your flight skills are improved this time. Let them spot you, you have four minutes before twisting and changing the flight pattern.”

“What about the crows?”

“Be ready.”

“How are we going to take down that thing?”

“We have to destroy the mountain, not the cannon. The rock under the gun.”

“That’s easy.”

“Yeah, if they don’t kill us first.”

“You can’t die, Tony. No one could reach the North Pole but you.”

“And you must take me there because I can’t fly.”

Both laughed, flying through the mist. Steven put a metallic hand over Stark’s.

 

“Hold on! I am going to twist!”

The cannon whistled, and they rolled to the west, avoiding the shot. Crows appeared from the ground, calling them to land and surrender. Anthony narrowed his eyes before raising a gauntlet and blasting the flock in a blink of the eye while the blond man was giggling and preparing his own cannon to shoot in the distance.

“Hold on to me, Tony!”

Another flock appeared but they changed their direction when Steven’s cannons hit with full force on the rock next to the Navarone’s gun, understanding what Anthony and Steven wanted to achieve. This time, the brunet almost sat on the Ironman’s back, gripping the sides with his thighs, aiming at the same spot with both gauntlets. His Arc Reactor trilled, and the first stone was destroyed, making the cannon lose its power. They saw the other Animarium, now with shiny bodies and black eyes, shrieking when Liberty attacked them using her claws. The blond covered his eagle, shooting at the crows while Anthony prepared another blast, breathing hard and shaking.

“Come on! Come on!” he whispered, feeling dizzy.

“Liberty! Duck!”

With a gasp from his lips, the genius shot. Another stone was destroyed, the giant cannon trembled and went down in slow motion. Crows and Ghost Animarium tried to stop the fall but it was too much for their little bodies. All of them were pulled down with the Navarone’s gun to the precipice between howls and curses. Steven shouted happily before feeling Stark falling from his back, pale and unconscious.

“Tony! TONY! TONY!”

He caught him, looking worriedly at Stark between his arms. Liberty called Steven, pointing with his beak at the Quinjet in the distance. They flew as fast as the armor could, sending a message through the comm to Bruce and Jane to be ready to attend the brunet. With Donald’s help, they took Stark to the medical car while Steven tried to explain stuttering what happened.

“Will he be okay, right? Mrs. Janet?”

“Easy there, Steve, give us room, you and your armor take up too much space.”

“Come on with me, young man, let the scientists do their best.” Donald pulled Rogers out the car.

“Tony… I should…”

“You did what you must, now let’s take a break with a good drink.”

They stayed with Natalia and Clint, both chained to a window until Janet came into the car with a quiet smile.

“Everything’s alright now. He’s sleeping.”

“Thank you so much!” Rogers breathed relieved, “Can I see him?”

“Sure, you know the way. I need to drink something, Donald, please?”

“It’s my pleasure, ma’am.”

“Do you plan to release us soon?” Barton asked angrily, shaking his handcuff.

“Anthony must talk with you and since he’s resting, you can wait right there,” Jan answered, sitting in front of them.

“We already said that we’re in the same team,” Natasha looked at both Avengers, waiting.

“Or you’re a spy.”

“Whatever, I am freezing here,” Clint tried.

“We designed this trip without you. If you die, we won’t lose anything,” Donald replied, giving a drink to Janet.

“Figures.”

Steven left the armor first and later ran to Anthony, hearing Doctor Banner say that he was awake already and his condition was normal too. He gave thanks to Bruce and sat beside the bed where the brunet was resting, a little pale, but he offered Steven a broad smile.

“Hello there, Mr. Rogers.”

“You almost died right there.”

“No, I didn’t, just made a little miscalculation.”

“Next time tell me when your body isn’t well, Lord Stark.”

“Ouchie. That hurts.”

“I am serious.”

“Fine, I understand, Steve. Please, believe me when I said that was just a mistake. I didn’t want to scare you like that. Not one of the Avengers.”

“By the way, what are going to do with those two?”

“Let me talk with them.”

“Now?”

“When else? My legs need to move and stretch. Come on, give me a hand.”

Steven didn’t want to tire Anthony, but the inventor was tough and prideful when his health was involved, even if all the Avengers were aware about his state. They walked until the prisoner’s car where the two spies were almost sleeping, bored and tired of being handcuffed. Nat rose first, shaking her wrist as a protest. Clint followed seconds after. Jan whistled, laying at her side on the sofa next to the door while Donald was on his feet, watching.

“They need many lessons of etiquette,” Janet protested.

“We are not the enemy!” Barton growled.

Anthony looked at the red-haired woman, then frowned at something on her left arm. He turned to his blond companion.

“Set them free.”

“But, Tony…”

“It’s true, they aren’t the enemy. Besides, we are going to need as many hands as we can get.”

“Why, Tony?” Jan asked, standing up.

“I can see Genosha Beach from here. Release them.”

Everybody except the brunet looked out the windows to see the white beach in the distance, behind the long and dark bridge that divided Genosha from the Kingdom. Donald took the keys and with a last look at Anthony, he opened the handcuffs. Clint growled again, he massaged his wrist as Nat did too. She offered a hand to Lord Stark.

“Thank you.”

“You are going to be under Jan’s orders.”

“…”

Janet smiled, kissing Anthony’s cheeks. “Thank you so much.”

“Steve, call the others, the Quinjet is about to pass under the bridge. After that, we have only twenty-four minutes to prepare the train.”

“What are you planning, my good friend?” Donald asked with curiosity.

“You’ll see, Don. Let’s move.”

“Anthony, you must rest. Only minutes ago, you…”

“Steve, honey, stop. I am fine, Bruce and Jan are the best, now, help me to reach the motors.”

With the confused expressions from the rest, the brunet sat in front of the main controls in the main engine, just in time as the Quinjet passed under the bridge. It was supposed to be quiet travel, but the last ray of light disappeared behind the train, bats attacked the cars. Fortunately, the train resisted, only its passengers were startled by the howling and shrieks, a short moment because the velocity was fast enough to pass in less time than a normal train would take. Soon, white lands shining because of the translucid grains of snow appeared on the horizon. The last rails ended at a small train station, the rest were only two large iron lines that descended into the beach and the aquamarine but cold sea.

“Tony? The station…” Steven asked the brunet once they passed the station.

“And now, if Minister Richards wasn’t lying, the Quinjet is about to make a beautiful transformation like a butterfly in Spring.”

“What…?”

A gasp escaped from Steven’s lips when all the windows closed and huge iron bands from under the train covered the Quinjet. The train touched the beach and sea when it hid its wheels and the five propulsion motors became submarine engines. It was no longer a train, now the transport was a submarine which nose hit the sea with a splash and disappeared from the view, pushed by the motors and the speed gained in the surface. But not only did the train change form, a protective shield also formed all around the Quinjet, helping the motors and the structure once they were in the deep ocean, swimming in a straight line.

“What the fuck…? Oh, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, Stevie. This is what science can do for you if you trust it.”

The team watched through the Quinjet’s windows the dark water surround them with bubbles caused by the speed and the shield breaking the calm in the deep ocean where their enemies didn’t have allies or Animarium to chase the submarine. It was a surprise move that Reed Richards created with the help of Anthony’s blueprints, to take advantage of time to confuse the enemy enough until they could be in Rupes Nigra. Steve was amazed and shouted in joy when he understood what they were doing while Anthony watched him in silence. He realized how much the blond meant to him… and that could be a disaster.

 


	6. Do you want to make a memory?

**Chapter V**

**Do you want to make a memory?**

* * *

 

 

 

One telegram arrived.

 

_Continue. Disruptions in the Second Wall. Last message twenty-four hours. M. R. Richards._

 

Followed by another.

 

_Anthony. Be careful. HYDRA knows. Workshop attacked. Everybody safe. C. J. Rhodes._

 

Steven delivered them to Anthony, while they were eating in the dining room after hours. to travel undersea without incidents except for the interrogation of those two spies. The genius read them aloud, so that the team could hear what had happened in their absence. Minister Richards already wrote them a telegram before, where he described another battle in the Third Wall and the hysteria sprouting for the Ghost Animarium that ate humans non-stop. Her Majesty the Queen ordered the rest of the citizens to gather and emigrate to the Second Wall but an explosion in the West opened a gap for those monsters, so the Second Wall was now in danger too. The Royal Army was in the field, protecting the victims and providing help to move up to the wall of the First Wall. Latveria sent a message about joining forces, apparently, the Ghost Animarium wasn’t something exclusive to the Kingdom. Even Genosha must ask for help now because they were the first being attacked but since their lands were wide and their populations low, it took time to notice and give the alarm.

“That’s why they didn’t notice Genosha’s sentinel,” Jan explained, “They were busy in their attempts to not die against those beasts. Timely couldn’t be helped when the Ghost Animarium arrived.”

“Sounds like a horror novel,” Clint commented. “When Nat and I arrived at Timely, everything was fine, and we even wanted to take a nap before the Quinjet appeared in the distance. Neither of us had heard Navarone’s whistle before and when we did, it was too late. The Marshall office was the first target, the auditorium second… everybody was startled because the soldiers with the cannon never sent a message or anything. They definitely could blast Timely in a single shot, but not when they faced so many different forces.”

“Their Animarium was bitten by the Ghost Animarium and afterwards ate their humans. They tried to use the weapon, but their paws couldn’t move the controls. The Queen blessed Navarone’s precaution.” Hank snorted.

“How in Theia can an Animarium spread a virus so fast?” Doctor Banner adjusted his glasses, looking at Stark.

“The automata function inside the Animarium body doesn’t have the protection for an ancient virus like the Mollivirus Sibericum.”

“Do you really believe that such a virus is intelligent enough to induce this disaster?” Pym was skeptical about the topic.

Anthony didn’t reply but Steven noticed his trembling fist. He caught it under the table, patting the back of Anthony’s hand.

“HYDRA will try to know our location undersea. We must concentrate on our objective and trust in our friends in the Kingdom, but with the idea that in a few hours, we’ll be on our own, completely,” Rogers said with absolute firmness, he looked at every member. “I suggest we prepare and make auxiliary plans in case that our original one doesn’t work.”

“Young Rogers is determined and eloquent,” Donald smiled, nodding. “And I am with him.”

“Then, let’s work.” Doctor Pym supported the idea.

Anthony was grateful to Steven for helping him with the virus topic, he wasn’t ready yet to discuss what he knew about it. The brunet walked to his workshop, being escorted by Steven who brought with him his sketchbook. Both worked on their own things for a couple of hours in silence, only accompanied with some music in the background played by a gramophone, Stark’s own model. Anthony watched behind the armor that he was cleaning at the blond, smiling a little at his memories about that young man and his determination to fight and keep traveling with him even when the genius himself wasn’t sure about what would happen in the future. His eyes wandered all over Steven’s body, noticing the way he talked to himself or how he frowned because the sketch wasn’t good enough. Those blond strands of hair barely swaying or how…

_Stop, you know this isn’t right_.

“What are you drawing?” Anthony asked instead.

“You.”

“Me? Why me?”

Steven raised his head, smiling at him. “Because you’re a good model.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I mean it.”

“I am… old and the last man that a woman in the Kingdom could wish for for a husband.”

“That isn’t what you tell me about Lady Potts.”

“She was special. And I said that we broke off our engagement. But you’re trying to distract me from the reason you draw me, Steve.”

“I like what I see.”

The brunet was about to ask what he meant by that when a female figure appeared in the doorway, smiling at them and making a bow.

“Lord Stark.”

“Miss Romanova, come in, please. And call me Tony.”

“I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important.”

“We’re just working. What can I do for you?”

Natalia sat in front of Steven, turning her head to Stark. “Thanks for trusting us. You saw something that changed your mind?”

Anthony smiled, pointing at her left arm where she had a strip around her bicep, showing a red star with red stripes. “You carry a cloth strip, very special to me — it is from the first platoon of my friend, Colonel Rhodes. The one that was sent to defend the West from Latveria’s soldiers. And I’m guessing now that you come here to give us an explanation.”

“Yes, for both.”

“Me too?” Steven blinked in surprise.

“I’m afraid that yes,” The red-haired woman’s expressions changed to one deeply serious, “You have to know, I have this strip with me… because it means a lot. It’s from my lost lover, a brave soldier named James Barnes.”

“What?” The blond almost dropped his sketchbook. “W-What…?”

“I lived in the West where the peloton arrived, following my father’s orders, General Romanova…” She whispered, closing her eyes. “I met him in a barricade, they threw a party. I danced with him, talked with him… I fall in love with him. The Winter arrived when Latveria struck us and James was lost with other soldiers on the battlefield. The only treasure that I could keep was this strip, from his uniform. He tore it with a knife and promised me to return so I’ll patch up it.”

“Why… why he never wrote me…?” Steven was confused and stunned as Anthony.

“Communication was impossible to another district. Latveria was spying on us. I heard my father say that even the encrypted messages were read by the enemy, to write and send a letter was too much risk, even if it only was a hello for a dear friend. I apologize if I didn’t recognize you at first glance, but we have been a little busy with a destructive weapon. James told me about you and your… eagle.”

“He was like a little brother to me, of course. He was taller than me, but I was born first.”

“Yes,” Nat smiled, “He used to say that his older brother was like those indoor dogs, small but bossy.”

“The best description of this young man,” Anthony spoke, leaving his tools to take a seat between them, “Miss Romanova…”

“Nat, please.”

“How did you become a spy for Minister Fury?”

“When James disappeared, and no one could tell me where his body was, I started to search for my own answers. My father had had enough of my demands and sent me to the Capital where I met Fury in the Marvel Palace and there I met Clint too. Minister Fury showed me proof that some soldiers were kidnapped not for Latveria’s Army but someone else.”

“HYDRA?” Steven murmured.

“That was the suspicion, I trained with Clint and later Minister Fury gave us this mission because apparently there was a rumor that some of those lost soldiers had been seen near Timely Base, on the bridge of Genosha. Fury also told me to join at his Avengers plan once I got my answers, but we know what happened instead.”

“HYDRA used Latveria’s invasion as bait to infiltrate in the Kingdom without being noticed.” Rogers looked at the brunet. “And I’m sure that Genosha conflict was a fake move.”

“I can give you my word that I’ve never seen any spy of HYDRA once I formally became a Royal Spy. Never. I’ve chased every single trace of that organization and found only rumors but never a solid proof of their presence inside the Capital or the First Wall,” Nat explained with calm.

“What do you think happened to James Barnes?” Anthony asked.

“Honestly? I don’t know. The only clue I found was his Animarium footprints in the mud like they were dragged in the air. Nothing else. I’m sorry, Steven.”

“I’m glad to meet Bucky’s girlfriend.” He smiled in return, “We’ll find the truth, Nat, I promise you that. That’s why we’re here. And thank you and Barton for joining us.”

“Thank you, Steve. I leave you both with your work, I have to report to Mrs. Janet.”

“Just for a while,” the genius giggled.

“Don’t worry. See you later, gentleman.”

Anthony finished his duties in his workshop and walked to the main controls of the Quinjet, checking the blue monitors and the large panel. Bruce walked into the room, sitting at his side.

“Are you okay, Tony?”

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“I see you more and more worried.”

“This isn’t going to be a happy trip, Brucie.”

“Can you trust just for a few minutes in the will of your team?”

“I can, but not in HYDRA.”

“Or the virus?”

The brunet looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Your Blue Moon Theory.”

“No, too complicated to be true.”

“All of this seems too simple to you?”

“Bruce…” Anthony chuckled, adjusting some controls. “It isn’t easy to come back where you almost died. Where you lost your Animarium.”

“Hope would agree with this?”

“Maybe.”

“She was smart as you, Tony. And just as foolish.”

“Ha, ha.”

“This shield is amazing.”

“Susan’s Shield, that’s what Minister Richards called it. In honor of his wife.”

“We can reach the North Pole very soon if the Quinjet…”

“No.”

“What?”

Anthony turned to his friend. “We won’t. Even with the shield and this velocity, it’s impossible to reach the North Pole, there are… some dangerous things here in the undersea. We must come to the surface and take a stop in a small place before Rupes Nigra.”

“Hank is asking where your cartography book is so he can find Rupes Nigra.”

“In my mind, the safest place.”

Bruce laughed, patting Stark’s back. “What small place is that you’re talking about, Tony?”

“Airebis Island.”

“Wait a moment, there isn’t any Airebis Island in… oh…”

“Now you are getting the idea.”

“How could you be so sure where to travel if we’re undersea?”

“Richards was the talent on that. He studied electromagnetic lines of Theia’s field, he had the best compilation and is my guide to know how to move without being seen on the surface”

“You could be the King if you decided to use all that power and intelligence.”

“But I am not,” Anthony shrugged. “I prefer the fight dark crows and run as a rabbit from a cannon.”

Both men laughed, Bruce, helping the brunet and later leaving him alone. Lord Stark watched the cartography of the ocean floor, tracing paths and writing notes. They would find Airebi’s island in a few hours, once they crossed one of the electromagnetic lines, just above the Polar Circle. He looked after the team, talking about the stop before to take a lunch. Jokes and laughs were scarcer while the Quinjet approached the North. They were conscious of what was about to happen. HYDRA or what was behind of them would be there, and the Avengers would be the only force to face them. The Kingdom and other lands were in trouble, incapable to send help. Better that way. Anthony was in his bedroom, he sat against the headboard, caressing his chest. The dim blue light reflected on his sad face and blue eyes. Hope. His Hope died because he was foolish enough to not understand the danger that surrounded them years ago. She was alive, somehow in that Arc Reactor. But it wasn’t the same for him, he couldn’t hear her laugh, talk or be angry at her antics.

He couldn’t.

Neither listened to her advice for his… problem. Hope was the only one who knew about it and the brunet was having troubles again, the same trouble that pushed him to the adventurers all around Theia because he was a coward to admit it and prefer to chase ghosts than being a man. Maybe Lady Virginia Potts could have had an idea of it and understood why they broke up, but she didn’t say a word as the brave and magnificent woman that she was. Anthony was unworthy of her love. Unworthy of many things, including the lives of his old and new friends.

He needed a plan to save them from the monster that awaited in Rupes Nigra but he couldn’t think of something… yet. Too many ideas twisted inside his mind at that moment, after he’d heard Doctor Banner’s and Doctor Pym’s ideas about the Animarium and read the messages from Minister Richards. But soon he will need a plan, the best he could achieve or this time far more than an Animarium will perish in the North Pole. Unsettled, Anthony decided to work again on his inventions to distract himself, but Steven was already there, drawing in silence.

“Steve?” The brunet asked curiously. “Why are you here working in silence?”

“Oh… this place always gives me peace and I can draw better here than in another room,” Rogers explained with a smile. “Are you going to work again?”

“Yes… I need to do a lot of things.”

“Like which one?”

Lord Stark laughed a little. “It’s just a thought, can I see what you are drawing this time?”

“Of course, it’s you with Liberty.”

The sketch was beautiful, made with carbon pen, a picture of the genius resting tiredly on a chair with the eagle on his lap, giving her little slices of bread. Anthony smiled, feeling warm in his chest and on his cheeks without thinking about it.

“It’s beautiful, Steve, you are meant to be an artist, not a soldier.”

“I can be both. Oh… by the way…” Steve took out from his pocket a telegram, “Minister Richards named me Captain.”

“Captain Rogers, uh? Amazing. We must celebrate with some wine and cheese. I heard Jan talk about a supply. Congratulations, Steve and… why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I am telling you right now.”

“Okay, I get the message.”

“So, speak, Tony.”

He sat, giving back the drawing to his owner. “All of you think that I am a wonder but… in fact, I am the opposite. I have sins that aren’t forgiven, thoughts that are evil and…”

“Slowly, Tony,” the blond cut him off. “Why do you insist on this? On describing yourself so low?”

“Because it’s the truth, Steve.”

“I disagree.”

“You’re too good for this world and see with a pure heart even the blackest soul in Theia.”

Steve breathed a couple of times before grasping Anthony’s hand. They stared at each other in silence with Liberty quiet on the blond’s shoulder.

“If I learned something back there in the Third Wall, it was that many people walk on Theia believing that their mistakes make them monsters who deserve punishment. You are not a sinner or a monster, not an assassin, Tony. Look what have you done to me, changing me from the useless private soldier to a Captain using the best armor in the whole world. You are more valorous than you think.”

“But…”

“No.”

Anthony looked at him, gulping. His hand trembled, taking the courage to tell Steve the truth. But as soon he opened his mouth, Barton entered the workshop shouting.

“WE HAVE A SITUATION! DOCTOR PYM GONE MAD!”

Janet was crying, shaking her head in disbelief while her husband was being pushed down between Donald and Bruce and later Clint when he returned with the two men. Natasha hugged Jan, stunned. Hank was unrecognizable. His face was red from the rage running from his toe to his head, threatening everybody with killing them all, including his wife. The doctor was shouting that all were enemies who deserved the most painful death coming from his hands. Liberty was the one which kept Pym’s Animarium immobilized. The ant was crazy too, trying to bite and buzzing. Steve ran to Jan, trying to soothe her while Romanoff walked over to Anthony, whispering in his ear.

“He’s going to put us in danger if he doesn’t calm down.”

“… GET OFF YOU BASTARDS! I WILL YOU!”

“How did this happen?”

“He was working in the living room and suddenly he threw his papers and started to shout like this and attacking Donald when he was asked if he was okay.”

“… RELEASE ME, BEASTS! I’M YOUR SUPERIOR! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!”

Anthony looked at Jan and Hank and then at Steve. He turned to Donald. “Hold him down!”

“Tony, please, help him!” Janet cried.

“Hush, darling, I am on it. Nat, take care of Jan for me, Steve, come with me, tell Liberty to keep holding Hank’s ant!”

“… DIE, YOU ANIMALS! DIEE!”

Rogers and the genius ran to the main controls. The blond didn’t have a clue of what Anthony was thinking but he trusted in his actions.

“We are going to the surface,” the brunet explained, sitting in the first seat, pointing at Steve to sit in the other, “And quick or Hank will die from an embolism.”

“Why to the surface?”

“We’re crossing the Zero Line, that’s how Richards named it, an electromagnetic line. I should have suspected it before!”

“What, Tony?”

“The water conducts the sound more easily and crossing Zero Line worsened Hank migraines!”

“Sound is causing his behavior?”

“Yes! Yes!” Anthony almost jumped on his seat, “Ultrasound! From… doesn’t matter now! Push up the fucking control, Steve!”

The Quinjet changed abruptly its direction, the tip moving towards to the surface. In the living room, the team were fighting with Hank when they lost their hold on him. Barton jumped on Pym’s back while Donald tackled him. Natasha kicked his ant to help Liberty and hurt the doctor enough to trap him back to the wall.

Like a dolphin, the Quinjet sprouted from the ocean and landed on the surface, raising a wall of water of several meters high. Anthony tore off his safety belts and ran to Hank. With the help of the others, they dragged the man to the stair that led to one of the floodgates that Steve opened. Donald put Pym on the ground while Janet got close with a small narrow box in her trembling hands. Anthony prepared the syringe with the medication and pinched his friend who hauled before falling unconscious.

“What the hell was that?” Barton breathed at least.

“Hank is sensitive to ultrasounds because of his condition, and we crossed a fucking line where they can send wave sounds like snowflakes in Winter.” Lord Stark sat tired.

“They?” Natasha asked.

“Animarium,” Steve answered her instead of the genius, looking around, trembling. “I forgot my coat.”

Donald was first, he raised his head to see the landscape of dark blue water, some huge pieces of floating ice and a grey sky with heavy clouds. To the North, they could see fine dancing lines of blue light were dancing, Aurora Borealis.

“Fucking weather,” Clint hissed.

“How is Hank?” Jan asked, sitting at Anthony’s side.

“Give him another minute. We must continue like this, sailing on the surface for his and our own good.”

“Animarium seems more intelligent than any rumor or book in the Kingdom.”

“Welcome to my world, Nat.”

They rested a little more and later got back into the Quinjet with a sleeping Doctor Pym, barely speaking about the incident and the new land that they saw. Once Hank was in his bed, the Avengers took a break in the dining room. There Anthony showed them an old pestilential map.

“What the…”

“Sssh, Clint.”

“Smells like shit, Nat.”

“This is a very old map, my good friend,” Donald said after he checked it.

“Just let me say  to see this, is a piece of the Inventio Fortunata.”

“No way!” Bruce gasped.that all of you are the first ones

“That book is a myth,” Clint denied. “This is another old map with geographic mistakes as many other ones around the Kingdom. In fact, I got a better map from my years in the circus.”

“The Inventio Fortunata isn’t a myth but this map will show you why.”

Anthony rolled up his sleeves. He bought with him a leather wristband with a snake mechanism tangled up in all the leather. He pushed a button in the middle and the mechanism started, showing an ultramarine blue light over the map. The Avengers jumped out of their seats when from the old paper burst forth an ultramarine blue holographic of the continents drawn on the map, not like the modern projections in the Royal College or the Marvel Palace. This view was a _living_ one, the wind, the slightest movement of the plaques, ocean currents… even with the proper machines, the modern holographic maps couldn’t be touched. Right there, in front of the team, the brunet came closer and drummed his fingers and the map _reacted_ to it, amplifying the area that he touched.

“What in the name of the Queen…?” Nat couldn’t believe her eyes.

“The Inventio Fortunata isn’t a magic book if you are wondering its nature, it was made with advanced technology that we didn’t have in any part of Theia, but existed once, long time ago.”

“How…?” Bruce adjusted his glasses, “Tony, you said nonsense.”

“I am telling the truth, this geographic book, this map, belongs to a superior civilization that existed before us, before the humankind.”

“And where are they now?” Steven asked, still processing the information.

“They died,” Anthony replied, pointing at the map, “Here is Airebis Island, we’ll be there in an hour, or less if the Quinjet doesn’t have any problem. This hidden island was made mostly of icebergs, more ice, and more snow. There aren’t animals or plants in its surface, but underneath… is another story. Airebis possesses what I called the Fingers of Death, ice formations that kill everything they touch because of the ridiculous frozen temperature they have. If they are living creatures or ice developments, I don’t know but they can reach several miles around Airebis. So, yes, we’re going to be on the surface for the rest of the journey.”

“You have to be joking,” Barton spoke, unsure. “This has to be a joke.”

“Clint?” Nat frowned.

“Why do you say this map and Tony’s story is a joke, archer?” Donald asked.

All the eyes fell on Barton, who coughed and breathed before talking with them about an old moment stuck in his memory.

“In the circus… where I grew up… there was a granny, I don’t remember now her name, but she was always smiling, and she used to cook for us, the actors. I… she had a dark brown skin, almost dark red with black tattoos on her hands, cheeks, and neck. Anyway, she always told me stories before going to bed, my favorite one was called Fingers of Death…”

“For Her Majesty,” Bruce opened his eyes.

“… and she told me what Lord Stark just said seconds ago, those fingers of ice touching the ground and killing everything, leaving only white statues of where life once was. It was a punishment for the _Little Children_ as she named them, who turn away from the good path of the gods and become demons. So, the fingers were destroying what the _Little Children_ could create to stop them.”

“S-She told you what those children were?” Anthony stuttered.

Clint shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. She ended the story with the tale of the gods descending on Theia and becoming blood to protect the innocent life from those new demons when they escaped from the Fingers of Death.”

“In my land, there is a similar story about gods becoming blood, the ancient ones said that they were watching, speaking through dreams to wake up the warriors who defeat all the demons walking in Theia. But until now, I always took such tales as fairytales,” Donald commented.

“Tony, are you feeling well?” Steven stood up.

Lord Stark was shaking and then burst into hysterical laughs with tears flowing from his eyes. The others looked each other in confusion, except Rogers. He walked to the genius and pulled him outside the meeting room until they were on the Quinjet’s roof. Tony jumped on the blond and hugged him tight, shaking.

“Sssshhh, I understand, Tony. Easy, easy… breath with me.”

“They… they…”

“I think I can figure out what you’re thinking,” Steve whispered, “The Royal Animarium… they are the gods of the original blood… and the _Little Children_ aren’t others than the Mollivirus Sibericum, the ones infecting the rest of Animarium and eating alive their humans.”

 


	7. Sides are chosen now

**Chapter VI**

**Sides are chosen now.**

* * *

 

 

 

 

A cracking sound was heard when the Quinjet stopped inside the frozen bay in the West side of Airebis Island, slowing down as it made its way onto the thick layer of ice. Steven watched the horizon, the high white mountains while the wind messed his hair, inside his armor with no helmet yet, standing on the tower. Anthony was at his side, using a heavy half suit for the leather coat. The temperature was dangerous to walk in with ordinary clothes, so, the team was prepared for the Arctic weather. According to the narrations of the genius, there was nothing to be worried about it, but they had learned their lessons with all the sudden attacks in the past. Armed and with their Animarium carrying heavy equipment and medical aid, the Avengers waited until the Quinjet was completely embedded in the bay to get out and start the path discussed before.

Hank was healthy and with his usual humor back, despite his still pale face. He made Jan and Tony promise him that if he came to suffer a new attack, he wanted to be neutralized or, if he was too dangerous to be killed, before exposing others, especially his wife, to a painful death. Jan argued against the idea, but her husband begged her to his logic. He loved her too much to risk her life and the rest of the team if a new sound attack made him a crazy man again. Tony disagreed too but he made the promise after a discussion. Donald, Nat, and the others heard Doctor Pym’s petition and agreed to help Jan and Tony in case of need. Now, all of them were in their snowmobiles, running in low speed to the first line of mountains behind Lord Stark and Steven in his flying armor. They searched for the dark tunnel, passing by ice stalactites and wide white columns with the only sound of their vehicles buzzing.

“What the…?” Steven couldn’t give credit to his eyes once they crossed, they were seeing a very familiar landscape. Dark and leafy trees covered with snow, frozen rivers on both sides, in the distance they could see a huge lake surrounded by frozen rocks and fruits trees.

“Tony? How is this possible?” Bruce caught up to his friend.

“Maybe you can’t believe it, but there is a hot core under the ice layer, which is the cause of these natural phenomena.”

“The remains of Gaia’s Impact?”

“Probably.”

“Tony, your theory is correct! Why…?”

“I don’t want my theory being correct, Bruce. I don’t want it.”

“But…”

“STOP!” Steve ordered.

With a sign of Rogers’ hand, all the snowmobiles stopped completely, they stayed in dead silence. Nat hit Donald’s chest, giving him her binoculars to see in the distance. A base. A HYDRA base. And because of the ice in the corners of the buildings, the base seemed to have been established for years of existence.

“You didn’t say anything about a HYDRA base, Tony,” Jan whispered.

“Because there wasn’t any when I came here.”

“We have a huge problem,” Donald spoke, looking around. “We’re hidden from their view, thanks to these hills, but maybe they’ll see the Quinjet in the bay.”

“Captain Rogers?” Nat asked Steven, who turned to look at Anthony and later the others.

“We fight them together. To save the Kingdom and Theia as well. That’s why we are the Avengers.”

“I like those words,” Clint smiled, preparing his crossbow.

“In teams, Hank and Jan for the East, Donald, and Bruce for the West. Nat and Clint go to the upside. Tony and I, we’ll be the distraction.”

“Don’t risk too much my friend, Captain,” Jan winked at the genius before following her husband.

“I can risk myself, thank you very much.”

“Liberty, your turn, baby.”

“Do you have a plan, right, Steve?” Anthony prepared his gauntlets. “Tell me do you have a plan.”

“I do.”

“Okay.”

“Nervous?”

Stark stuck out his tongue, starting the engine of his snowmobile while the blond laughed putting the helmet on.

“Blast their energy lines, watch out for the Ghost Animarium.”

“Sir, yes, Captain.”

“You said it wrong.”

“Oh, my bad. Maybe it’s because I am very worried because I’ve never attacked a HYDRA base.”

“Neither have I.”

“You’re so determined to turn my words around, aren’t you?”

“Funny.”

“Grrr, I hate you.”

“I love you.”

Anthony was shocked, paralyzed for some seconds while the armor flew away. His heart beat so hard that he felt his Arc Reactor pulse inside his chest. The brunet blinked several times, trying to reorder his thoughts, Steven didn’t mean his words, it was only a joke… an innocent one. He saw the team ready to attack, took his snowmobile to run behind his Captain, and turned on the comm.

_“… Tony, are you ready_?” Janet asked.

“Y-Yes, yes! Show them what Hank and you have to fight those Animarium!”

_“It will be my pleasure, darling. Watch me kick their asses.”_

Avengers wasn’t surprised by the alarms and Romanova and Barton stole a HYDRA snow tank, driving it through the narrow trees. The arrows hit their distant objectives as the knives and bullets put down the soldiers. Captain Rogers entered the base, destroying the security gates with his cannons and kicking the snowmobiles out of his way. Donald smashed down one heavy wall with his hammer, Doctor Banner helped him by throwing heavy rocks over the rest of the HYDRA vehicles. Shouts and exclamations of terror were heard when two giant Animarium appeared from nowhere inside the base’s control room. The ant and the wasp broke through the ceilings, disappearing later in a blink, shrinking. Lord Stark smiled, shooting some soldiers walking meters behind Steven. They had dark crows and Ghost Animarium, but fewer than they saw in the Kingdom and Genosha lands, clearly HYDRA wasn’t expecting an infiltration like that in Airebis. Huge mistake.

“Nat, Clint, where are you?” The genius demanded as Liberty landed on his shoulder.

_“You have to look at this, Lord Stark_ ,” Barton mocked, “ _We got a prize_.”

“Why this base didn’t use shield protection?” Donald asked once he reached Rogers and Stark.

“Because they thought it was useless in a place that no one knows exists,” Banner said.

“Brucie, you’re my mental twin.”

“Where are those spies?”

_“Go down to level D,_ ” Clint answered through the comm. _“You really need to see this_.”

They found more crows and a few Ghost Animarium, but they didn’t offer much trouble until the low level in the base. Low temperature and a lot of wires and frozen tubes collided in a single rounded room where the two spies were waiting for the team. White Power was used to maintain the cold around a shield protector where inside they saw a strange artifact. It was a cube, a shining blue cube with a little silver center.

“Now, I’m truly surprised,” Janet murmured, blinking. “What is this?”

“It’s like… a tesseract,” Hank observed with a frown, “But why did they maintain the room with so low temperature?”

“The energy,” Bruce walked next to the bright shield. “I guess the energy cube couldn’t be contained in normal temperature, so they froze it to control their power.”

“Amazing, doctors, now tell me where HYDRA got this artifact?” Barton crossed his arms over his chest.

In unison, all of them turned to Lord Stark, who winced at their stares. It was more than obvious that he was the only one with the answer. He coughed a little before talking.

“Yes, it’s a tesseract and is powerful… I suppose… they extracted it from the very heart of Rupes Nigra.”

“Yes?” Steven encouraged him to say more.

“This cube is part of the last remains of Gaia’s impact, one of the reasons for the Blue Moon. We must take it, if we can keep it locked in an icy container, it could be a weapon of mass destruction. And we’re going to need something like that.”

“Well, the first step is removing this shield. Hank, honey?”

“I am on it, Jan darling, give me a few minutes.”

“Meanwhile you could explain to the mortals what Gaia’s impact was and so on.” Nat looked at Stark.

“Long story short, instead of one protoplanet crashing against Theia, Theia was the one hitting another planet and took part of it when they separated. Gaia is the blue energy, Theia the white.”

“For white energy, I understand the White Power, the Steam.”

“Yes, Nat.”

“What is the blue energy?”

“Atomic energy,” Bruce explained, walking around the room to prepare the container, “An advanced one that we don’t know yet. Powerful enough to destroy an entire planet, or move one far away from its normal orbit, am I right, Tony?”

“… yes.”

“You seem reluctant to talk about the subject, Lord Stark.” Barton arched an eyebrow.

“Are you ready, Doctor Pym?” Steven interrupted the talk.

“I got it. Mr. Barton, please. Could you be so kind as to hit those buttons on the ceiling in the order I gave to you?”

“Be my guest, Doctor.”

With his crossbow ready, Clint pointed it at the ceiling when Hank told him which button first need to be destroyed. Once these controls were removed, the shield started to fade and then disappeared, allowing the doctors to walk inside. Bruce already got how to handle the cube, closing the container around it and putting a small freezing mechanism over the tesseract. Donald whistled and smiled, patting Banner’s back.

“That’s amazing, Doctor Banner.”

“We used to do this in the Royal College with newborn Animarium. Same principle.”

“Now we can continue, everybody moves outside and take their snowmobiles,” Rogers ordered.

Leaving behind HYDRA base, the Avengers drove once more to their initial goal, the highest mountain where they could get the position of Rupes Nigra. Anthony was mute, serious and frowning once for a while, but he was scared. The path was clear, in the opposite bay they could see in the distance two HYDRA battleships, but they were deserted. The mountain covered with fog offered no resistance when they started to ascend through a narrow path until its peak. A flat snowy ground appeared for their vehicles. They left the snowmobiles there and walked the rest of the way, helped by their Animarium and Steven in his armor. They reached the top, then gasped and cursed because they saw something that wasn’t normal. In the cloudy sky above them, a gap between the clouds there was a bright blue line very similar to a fracture in a wall but in the atmosphere. This fracture whistled as an Aurora Borealis, but it didn’t change of pattern like the other, remained as a fracture in the sky, a large one.

“What… why we didn’t see that thing before?” Donald said, expressing what the rest of the team was thinking.

“Because this point is the only one where the sunlight could reflect and show this. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Nova Zembla,” Anthony replied with calm, taking out his compass to make annotations on his notebook.

“What fucking sunlight? There is no sunlight here.” Clint frowned, looking at the grey sky.

“Our fake sun doesn’t, only the real sun,” The genius whispered with a turn on his heels to speak to the team, “Rupes Nigra has moved twenty-three degrees to the Northwest since my last time here, it isn’t a surprise but that’s why I needed to see this fracture. As you can see, it doesn’t point to us but somewhere else, in fact… it is reflecting the blue core in the island, the same place where HYDRA took the tesseract.” He became silent, tightened his grip on his notebook before looking at every face. “Listen to me seriously now, all of you did a great feat coming to Airebis and fighting HYDRA with the crows and Ghost Animarium… it’s wonderful and good decision to return to the Kingdom and you’ll return with honor. Her Majesty will probably need your team’s force. If you want to go back, I don’t have any problem. I urge you to go back to your homes, live long and happy… I… I… the rest of the journey only concerns me. I’ll take the tesseract and travel to Rupes Nigra, it is an island too dangerous and the worst of the nightmare is waiting there, believe me. You can live for many years in the Kingdom, please take my advice, I can do this alone. Take the Quinjet and return, I’ll use one of the battleships… I can do this alone, please, please, go home.”

A heavy silence dropped, the cold wind shook their hair, but no one moved or spoke. Anthony held his breath, closing his eyes because he felt tears on them. He didn’t want to repeat his mistake, seeing them die as Hope did. Donald’s voice broke his train of thought.

“I think I speak for the rest when I say that you’re an amazing genius, a good friend of mine, but a naïve one if you think that we’re going to leave you alone in this matter. What kind of comrade of arms would I be, turning you down and traveling back to my land knowing that you’ll risk your own life to save Theia?”

“Are you mad?” Hank exclaimed, “Finally I can do something good and you’re telling me to go back like a scared child?”

“We are here to save the Kingdom, Theia and the future, sweetie.” Jan narrowed her eyes.

Anthony exhaled. “This is a one-way trip, friends. I love you too much to risk you like this. Please.”

“We care for you enough to face death, Tony.” Bruce smiled.

“Surrender, Tony. We’re a family and a team, you’ll never be alone anymore.” Steven patted his back slightly.

“Yeah, besides, I want to see Rupes Nigra and this monster, right Nat?”

“Yes, Clint. The Captain has spoken, Tony. We’ll continue as a team.”

“All of you have lost your minds.”

“Ssshh, did you hear that? It’s your futile attempt to scare us away.”

“Very funny, Barton.”

Jan took Stark’s hands. “Yes, it’s dangerous and we could die there, Tony, since we started this trip we were conscious of that. We’ve gone too far to step back now. Maybe fighting in the Kingdom could be good but it won’t help for long-term, fighting in Rupes Nigra with you… that is the battle that really matters.”

“The Avengers are a bunch of idiots.”

“And you are the worst of us,” Donald joked. “So, what now?”

Lord Stark watched the fracture in the sky, smiled and looked down at his team. He felt something warm in his chest that made him tremble a little.

“We go back to the Quinjet and travel straight to Rupes Nigra.”

“The last one is a Stark!” Clint shouted, jumping down the road.

Steven laughed, hugging the brunet at his side to whisper in his ear. “Nice try but they aren’t cowards, Tony. Neither am I.”

“You’re taking the subject too lightly, Steve.”

“No, I’ve lived as I wanted to and do not fear death. And now I’ve done what I’d always desired. Come on, move that brain.”

“Ha, ha,” Anthony made a face and later came close to the blond, “Steve, what…”

He didn’t finish his question — a cannon shot them, pushing the brunet down and sending the captain jumping off the ground. Steve crashed against the mountain, but the armor resisted the attack. Donald shouted something in the breeze, pointing at the distance a HYDRA snowmobile with a dark figure using a small cannon on his right shoulder. The team descended quickly as they could between more attacks and some rocks landing on them among the snow. As soon they touched the mountain base, a Ghost Animarium appeared in front of them, a wolf. Nat frowned but she took their guns and shot, calling her own Animarium to cover it. All of them did the same. The wolf was powerful, and the Avengers barely saved their companion from its bite, pushing the animal using their weapons until Steven hit the Ghost Animarium with his gauntlet. The cannon shot again and almost killed Bruce’s Animarium.

“What the…?” Clint sent his arrows, but the wolf destroyed them all.

Anthony made the calculus to use both gauntlets and blast the vehicle with the man on it. The Ghost Animarium howled and ran to him as he wanted. Opening his vest, he shot the worf with his Arc Reactor and the wolf jumped in a long howl before landing on the snow. The dark figure rose from the ground walking slowly to his hurt companion. Steven fell in front of his team, covering them but it wasn’t necessary. The man did something that left everybody with big eyes and mouths wide open. Once he reached his Ghost Animarium, the Animarium changed and shifted into becoming the human’s missing left arm, now a metallic arm with red bands. This soldier or whatever he was, more a black mask that matched his dark uniform, except for the left grey arm. Romanova was the first one to recognize him, almost shouting when she pointed at the soldier.

“JAMES!”

Steven turned on his heels to her, with a stunned expression. The soldier with the metal arm took advantage of the move to attack once more, this time using two guns. He made the team disperse into the blizzard, confused because the call of the red-haired woman shocked them.

“This fight belongs only to me, don’t interfere,” Captain Rogers ordered.

“But…”

“Silence!” Anthony shut up Clint.

Rogers felt his heart beat wildly, walking with determination towards the soldier that raised his left arm to him. The same color hair but longer, the same stature, complexion… but he couldn’t see his features, the mask was covering almost all his face. How could Natalia say that this man was his best friend lost in the battlefield? And why he had a missing arm replaced with a fucking Ghost Animarium? Bucky owned a wolf, that was true but…

“Steve!”

He fell from another shot of the cannon, followed by the jump of that ghost beast. Liberty attacked the wolf and flew away before it could bite her. Anthony was in despair. He wanted to help the blond, but he knew that it was a fight for two, nothing more. Nat was ready with her guns as was the rest of the Avengers. The soldier jumped high and kicked in the captain’s helmet, who returned the attack with a metal fist connecting in the man’s chest. Liberty shrieked as the wolf howled.

“That man isn’t normal!” Janet exclaimed, “His strength isn’t normal!”

“We have to help him, Tony!” Bruce called.

“No!... just… let Steve do this!”

The soldier and the captain remained on their feet, without moving, their fists cracking slowly as if each other was expecting the other to attack with the Avengers as silent witnesses. At the same time, both ran to his rival, one using the cannon and the other using one blaster of his gauntlet until their weapons lost energy when they jumped and crashed entwined with their arms. Steve looked through his helmet at the useless cannon of the soldier, as did the soldier the same with a growl of disapproval. Pushing each other, the captain and the strange man stood up quickly as they could. Running again, this time the battle was more physical, the armor versus the soldier, punches, kicks, spins, and jumps but neither of both detracted from the fight. Stark was losing his mind, the metal of Steven’s armor started to fail because of the attacks. Soon, Steven’s body would be helpless to the attacks from that stranger that Romanova was insisting was the former James Barnes.

Liberty shrieked again when the captain fell on the snow and didn’t rise. The soldier raised his left arm, this time the metal shined before transforming into a wolf, detaching from the man’s side and running towards the blond. The wolf growled before blasting a ray of energy at Steven. Anthony couldn’t let that happen, not in his watch.

“Liberty! _SCILD!”_

The eagle spread wide her wings and fell straight to the armor as if the Animarium was dying on its flight. The feathers of the wings began to move, the shape of those limbs changed, suddenly turning into a metal shield that protected Steven from the energy shot that bounced and hit of the wolf instead. Both the soldier and his Animarium seemed injured, falling on the snow unconscious with the animal reattaching as the missing arm. With the unusual end of the fight, the Avengers ran to the armor and the stranger. Steven was breathing and safe, while his eagle returned to his normal shape. Natalia took off the mask and saw the loved face of her lost lover, trembling a little before Barton helped her to carry the man with them.

“What are you thinking?” Hank asked with concern.

“I can’t let him here!” Romanova replied with a growl, “He’s James and…”

“He’ll come with us. We have four scientists with us, I’m sure they’ll think in something,” The the Captain responded, now free from his damaged helmet.

Steven’s tone didn’t leave any room for a reply, so the team obeyed the order in silence and were a little worried about the captain’s health.

“Tony,” Bruce whispered to his friend, “How did you do that?”

“What, my friend?”

“Liberty… how…?”

“Do you know the Old Friends Tale, don’t you?”

“Magical animals appearing at their true name?”

“It was the same with Liberty, if you can know what an Animarium could become with the correct name, you have the trick.”

“But this is different from the Genosha experiments… or Attilan, by far.”

“The wolf is doing the same.”

“But it’s using the virus, Tony. Liberty isn’t a Ghost Animarium.”

“Maybe she’s a goddess.”

“What?”

“You two! Move! The snowfall has worsened!” Donald called to them.

“The Royal Blood, isn’t?” Were the last words of Doctor Banner on the way back to the Quinjet.

Steven was doing well after Janet’s and Bruce’s medical attention, resting in his bed while the rest were surrounding Bucky’s stretcher. The wound on Bucky was healing fast, soon he’d recover and wake up, then again, they weren’t sure that he would attack the Avengers. Somehow, he didn’t recognize Natalia and probably neither his blond friend once he looked at him without the helmet. They needed to think of a solution and fast before continuing the journey. A crazy soldier inside a submarine was a bad idea.

“He lost his memory, that’s for sure. And he’s trained to kill us, he surely saw the base and tracked us to the mountain,” Barton commented in low voice.

“I am not worried for the lost memories, but that arm…” Hank gave his opinion.

“If the Ghost Animarium bites one of our Animarium, we’ll be dead in hours.”

“Don’t be so fatalist, Brucie. You are the mastermind on biological theories.”

“What are you thinking?”

“To have the Ghost Animarium attached to his left arm, HYDRA would have used the virus on him. Let’s forget the method because we could have nightmares.”

“Take blood samples, brain lectures and adapt the laboratory with a cell, I’m sorry, Ms. Romanova but we can’t risk our Animarium.”

“It’s fine as long you help him, Doctor Pym.”

“Nat, Donald, Clint, the captain will need something to eat, and us too.”

“As you wish, Lord Stark. Come with me, little spies, we have some cooking to do.”

Natalia took one of Stark’s hand and squeezed it. “Please.”

“You have my word, milady.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SCILD: "shield" in old English.


	8. We'll be counting stars

**Chapter VII**

**We’ll be counting stars.**

* * *

 

 

 

 

The procedure was complicated.

 

HYDRA had put the Mollivirus Sibericum inside James’ body, froze him to allow the virus to adjust and hibernate in its host and later they woke up the soldier and used torture to brainwash him, with the intention of allowing the virus to take over Bucky’s mind as a normal virus would control a bug. With Romanova’s story about the last battle of the battalion, the four scientists around his patient could elaborate a whole scenario of how and why HYDRA did what they saw in the unconscious rival. It was clear as crystal that his enemy was trying to mimic Genosha’s advances on human-Animarium fusion, but Genosha was shy in its attempts, while HYDRA developed another shortcut to enhance this symbiosis. Now, they needed to heal James’ Animarium, and figure out later how to neutralize the virus without killing him.

“Who said that science is boring?” Bruce joked.

“Tony, what if we use Captain Rogers’ armor as a chamber of neutralization?”

“Hank, did you hurt your head?”

“He’s right, Tony,” Doctor Banner nodded. “Your armor is strong enough for Howard Stark’s method, but in a reverse way without risking the Animarium or the sergeant.”

“Barnes doesn’t have an arm; the wound could open in the process and he could die from blood loss.”

“We don’t have much time, Tony. He’ll wake up with the same will to kill us all.”

“Hank…”

“Tony, we already extracted a virus sample and shrank it to manipulate his proteins with a positive result when it comes back to its normal size. If we repeat…”

“But, Jan, this isn’t the same as a few viruses, instead it’s a whole fucking colony living inside a human body!”

“We promised Miss Romanova to bring back her sergeant, we can’t let her down… or Captain Rogers.”

Anthony breathed and rolled his eyes. “I don’t know…”

“Stop fearing what you think could happen. Do what you know best. You have us to help. Like the mad scientists that Royal College said we are.”

“That isn’t funny, Brucie.”

“If we don’t try this now, we won’t have the time later.”

“I heard you, Hankie.”

“So, let’s do it!”

“I can’t say no to my lady Jan.”

Donald said to Steven not to get close to the laboratory if he didn’t want to be pushed away because there were mad scientists working hard to save Sergeant James Barnes. Clint held Nat down when they heard some screams, mainly from Jan or Bruce, but not one from their patient. After some math, chemistry and physics discussions between Lord Stark and Doctor Pym, they started the experiment using the armor along Pym and Banner’s artifacts. The Quinjet trembled a little, the lights blinked and all the Animarium were unsettled when a long and painful howl went through the submarine. After that hour of hard work, Nat, Clint, Donald and a very worried Steven walked into the laboratory. All his beloved scientists were on the floor, resting one against the others, tired, with sweat in their foreheads and so hungry that Jan asked immediately for something to eat.

“James?” Nat asked looking at the cell in a corner. Bucky was sleeping with a grey wolf Animarium at his side.

“He needs time to adjust,” Stark answered with a yawn. “I cannot lie to you, Nat. Cleaning wasn’t easy, but he resisted it. As you can see… his Animarium is normal now, we don’t know if the wolf could maintain that form, they need time.”

“Tony, you are pale and shaking,” Steven kneeled before him.

“Lord Stark was a gentleman,” Jan accused. “He used his Arc Reactor to evaporate the amino acid that makes the virus harmful.”

“Tony! By the Queen! Not again!”

“Don’t shout at me, Steven.”

“Donald, take Tony to his bed, please. The rest, can you walk?”

“Yes, Captain!” Was the chorus.

Steven really lived up to his rank, giving orders and watching that his team rested and ate later. After he was satisfied with the state of Barnes and talked with Jan and Hank, he walked to Stark’s bedroom only to find no man there. Steven frowned, rolling his eyes and turning to go straight to the workshop. The Quinjet was calm, all the Avengers were taking a nap or resting in their bedrooms.

_Anthony’s in his workshop, he can’t sleep for the worry._

“I know, Liberty.”

_The burn on his shoulders is too much for him. Too many secrets… too many wounds._

“But he doesn’t talk to me.”

_Maybe you need the right question._

“Maybe you can help me on this for once.”

_You’re doing great._

“Hilarious.”

He opened the sliding door and walked in. Anthony was reading a blueprint in front of his armor, adjusting and updating it if the blond man knew him well. The genius couldn’t hear or saw him because he was wearing headphones and goggles, so concentrated on his work that Steven didn’t want to bother him. With a deep sigh, he reached out and touched Stark’s right shoulder, patting him, which made the brunet turn around.

“Hey, Stevie.”

“You promised me that you’ll rest.”

“I don’t recall such promise.”

“Tony.”

“I… your armor suffered damages, and…”

“Tony.”

“What?”

Steven became quiet for a few seconds. He took Anthony’s hands and squeezed them.

“Just tell me. I can understand.”

“Steve…” Anthony slipped out of his grip, pulling away, “Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“This… being so kind and…”

“Tony, just tell me.”

“… I want to be alone.”

“No.”

“Steve.”

“Tell me.”

“Steve, please.”

“Tell me the truth, Tony. Just tell me.”

“Go.”

“No.”

“I mean it!”

“So, do I.”

Anthony pulled his hair, taking off his headphones and goggles. “Just go. Do it.”

“No.”

“Steve! Dammit!”

“I’m tired of seeing you like this, afraid, keeping quiet with sad eyes but helping despite so much despair. Why? Why are you rejecting me now?”

“Rejecting you?” Anthony snarled.

Steven didn’t move. “Tell me why, Tony. I can bear it.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes.”

“No! Fucking dammit, Steve! Get out!”

“Are you planning to die, aren’t you? In Rupes Nigra.”

Anthony held his breath, shuddering slightly and then averting his gaze to his armor with shaking arms, babbling something that Steven couldn’t hear. The captain moved and shook him by his elbows, face to face.

“Stop it and tell me!”

“No! I can’t!

“Why?”

The brunet looked at Liberty. The eagle didn’t move, still on the back of a chair. Anthony gulped and turned to Rogers.

“My theory… the Blue Moon Theory is correct.”

“Elaborate.”

“This is bad, Steve, you’ll hate me later.”

“I really doubt it but try me.”

“Okay… okay…”

Anthony turned his back and walked to one of his machines, looking for something. After throwing aside boxes and and moving from one place to another, he brought to the blond a extraordinary suitcase. To Steve, it looked more like a vault with multiple locks than a suitcase. Trembling a little, Lord Stark played a sequence over some buttons and the locks started to move as a clockwork, opening in front of the captain who saw a big old stinky book.

“What is that?”

“This…” Anthony put on surgical gloves to take the book out of the suitcase, “… is the Inventio Fortunata. The original.”

The blond gasped, turning to his eagle to order her to lock the door before coming closer to the mythical geographic book, thick cover lined with old leather. The front cover had a drawing, three rounded triangles entangled forming a circle in the center, which had the drawing of the Moon on it.

“ _Triqueta_ ,” Steven whispered disbelief.

“Yes, you paid attention to Donald’s stories.”

“Why does it have the Moon on its center?”

“Oh, Steve, that is one of the best secrets kept in Theia.”

Stark flipped the book, the back cover had another mysterious drawing, a blue planet. The blond young man frowned because he thought at first that it was Theia, but their world didn’t have those lands and of course, the oceans weren’t so blue. They were greyer and sometimes dark blue with icebergs and snow covering them. Never in that form. Anthony chuckled at his expression.

“Yes, Steve, this is another planet, one I called… Gaia.”

“G-Gaia?”

“This book isn’t just a map with the path to Rupes Nigra, Steve. It is the holy truth hidden long time ago because this will be too much for all us.”

“You mentioned to Bruce before about Gaia’s impact. You read it in this?”

“Yes,” Anthony flipped back the book, opening and turned over the old yellow pages, “The myth said that Gaia appeared and hit the Moon, leaving asteroids as traces of this event and that was the cause of the Blue Moon Effect. A lie. Maybe a little one, but still a lie. Are you sure do you want to continue?”

“Keep talking.”

This time, the genius put down the book over the suitcase and extended one of the maps. Steven whistled because it was beautiful, colored with so many forms and colors.

“Gaia didn’t hit the Moon, nor Theia,” Anthony murmured, caressing the map and pointing at some of the drawings, one blue planet, and a grey steamy planet, “Theia was this, a primitive rock planet with a Steam Core, orphan and traveling in the universe before hitting into the primitive Gaia. A collision with a tremendous disaster, Steve. Gaia had a hot core, probably hotter than the sun, such atomic power, combined with the Steam Power of Theia created something abnormal.”

“Why there is a dark napkin drawn here?”

“That’s the anomaly,” The brunet answered, delineating the drawing, “Space and time were torn apart, creating something very similar like a bubble, where Theia was captured inside. The only way out from that bubble is through the Moon… or more precise through a fissure in the Moon. As you can see here in the next map, Theia was trapped and before the Moon was created, all the asteroids and space rocks fell inside the bubble, with the primary elements of life and that allowed to Theia to have its living things, molecules, RNA… DNA… at this point is when _they_ saw their great opportunity to evolve.”

“Tony… are you saying that… that… a… virus… that…”

“Yes, Steve, the Mollivirus Sibericum has existed since the point of creation of Theia because they are an advanced virus. Being microscopic hasn’t nothing to do with being intelligent and powerful.”

“This…”

“Must I stop?”

“Don’t dare. Go on.”

“Mollivirus Sibericum works as bees do, together are a superorganism. But without a host, they only survived the extreme conditions by hibernating. They did it back during Theia’s formation and later, when the first living forms appeared, they just… invaded these primitive creatures and ruled forever over every single life in Theia at controlling the basic dynamics of cellular reproduction. They played as gods and gods they were.”

“Until…? There is always an ‘until’ here.”

Lord Stark smiled and nodded. “Yes, you’re right. Until the virus itself suffered a change, maybe because the remains of Gaia’s hot core modified its structure or something else. I’m guessing this part but for sure, another variation of Mollivirus Sibericum appeared in the early ages, Retroviridae Sibericum, our true enemy. They grew up in this hot environment, in the Steam, and as the old tales of good versus evil, this new virus wished to rule Theia as you clearly have seen with those dark crows and Ghost Animarium.”

“Why… why now? I mean, why until now?”

“Maybe because the descendants of Mollivirus Sibericum are weak in front of the old virus but stronger than Retroviridae and furthermore because the use of White Power made a change in Theia that no one is conscious of yet.”

Steven became silent, with a frown, his voice was lower than usual. “Hot. We made Theia hotter than before by using the White Power.”

“And that was the opportunity that the Retroviridae needed to gain power. Meanwhile, the Mollivirus is more an ice virus, their enemy is a hottie one.”

“Tony, there’s something I don’t get it.”

“What is it?”

“This map, the story that is drawn… Why Theia is cold, and Gaia looks warmer? What makes this difference when it seems that our world and this world is almost the same?”

The brunet bit his lip before sitting at his side, leaving the book on the suitcase and removing the gloves from his hands.

“Remember the napkin? The bubble I described?”

“Yes.”

“We… we’re trapped here, inside the bubble, Steve. There isn’t any sun or star in general. We’re alone and the bubble only absorbs energy and works like a mirror of the universe outside. That’s the reason behind the difficulties in studying the sky and beyond, we don’t have any universe here, we see the reflection and that’s why Theia is cold. Our method of surviving is also our doom.”

“The Steam, White Power.”

“Yes, I’m sorry.”

“I can’t deny that all of this is terrifying me… but it is curious that at the same time I feel something, very similar to relief. Liberation.”

“Whoa, that was… unexpected,” Anthony blurted out. “Maybe because you and Liberty have something in common with the rest of Avengers' Animarium… and my Hope.”

The blond man looked at him and turned his head to see Liberty. Stark watched them in silence, waiting at the end of their mental conversation that he knew they were having. Steven went back to him with big eyes.

“What in the name of the Queen is the Royal Blood?”

“Oh… oh… is something related to Her Majesty and the Royal Blood itself.”

“Tony.”

“You can guess now, Steve. With all the information.”

“I…” The captain switched looks between the eagle and the genius, “The Mollivirus… this virus is the Royal Blood itself… Liberty is a goddess! Like the rest of the Animarium here!” He gasped, stunned.

“Mostly, Nat, Clint, and Barnes don’t have this kind of companion. Only us, if I can fit. The Royal Blood kept it in the Royal Ruby, which every ruler of the Kingdom wears until passing it onto their next successor without ever removing it from their neck when alive.”

“The scientist ones, even Donald is a scientist in his own way.”

“He was educated by his elder in the mystic tales that are nothing but science as magic.”

“But… I am not a scientist, Tony.”

“I made you one.”

“… okay, but before?”

“Look at you, maybe you’re young and skinny but you’ve got more strength than thousands of Royal Soldiers, an invincible will with a mind hungry for knowledge, capable of learning and accepting even the impossible. I didn’t teach you that.”

Rogers blushed furiously and giggle. “Am… well…”

“Liberty could leave you, but she saw in you a bright future… if we survive this, of course.”

“I have another question.”

“I saw that coming,” Anthony laughed shyly.

“You said that the only way to escape from the bubble where Theia is in is a fissure inside the Moon.”

“Okay?”

“Is a route straight to Gaia? The Blue Moon?”

“You should be a detective and not a captain, Steve.”

“Stop flattering me and answer me.”

“Yes, it’s the only way out.”

“You don’t seem comfortable with that idea.”

“Because… it is the worst idea. Just think about it. The fissure is narrower than a thread. How to pass through that?”

“A microscopic form of life could do it.”

Anthony messed his hair, laughing a little more hysterical than before. “By the Queen, Steve.”

“The rest of the team should know this, Tony.”

“Do you think that is a good idea?”

“They’ve proved already that we can trust them. But, you are avoiding the very first thing that I’ve asked.”

“Have I?”

Steven growled a little. “Yes. Why did you do all this? I understand that Hope and Liberty told us stories about… Gaia, it was the landscapes of Gaia because they are the mystic gods of those old tales and they have a reason behind it all but only you searched and traveled to find these answers so anxiously and maybe with despair. Why, Tony?”

Lord Stark turned aside his gaze to the old book. “For glory, only.”

“That’s the surface of the real reason.”

“Steve…”

“I know you enough to see through it.”

“It’s the truth, I only wanted to be famous and…”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“No. You’re the son of Howard Stark, and the Stark Family have the blessing of the Kingdom. You were the youngest genius in the Royal College and even with the envy around you, everybody wished to see working your inventions. Latveria’s ruler wanted your secrets. HYDRA too. Fame and glory were always at your side since the day of your birth. Why do you wish to find this?”

“Why are you asking me this?”

“Tony, stop avoiding it.”

The brunet stood up and walked in circles around the table and Steven with a serious expression who never took his eyes off him. Silence dropped between them, but Lord Stark was uneasy, messing his hair and his eyes looked sad. The captain narrowed his eyes and did the same, reaching out for his right arm.

“Tony…”

“No!” Anthony struggled until he freed his arm.

“What…?”

“Enough with the mysteries and the question. I am tired.”

“I am not going nowhere until you answer me!” Rogers growled.

“Stop being a fucking moron and leave me alone!”

“No!”

“Why not, Steve? Leave me now!”

“NO!”

“I swear for Her Majesty that I’ll use my cannon to fire your ass, Captain!”

“Do it.”

“What? I…”

“Do it.”

Anthony cursed and ran to his gauntlet on another worktable. He activated it and turned to the blond with a raised arm, pointing the cannon to Rogers' chest. The captain didn’t move or blink. Liberty remained still and quiet.

“What’s wrong, Tony? Do it.”

“You…”

“Shoot me.”

“I will!”

Steven walked one step in front of the brunet. “Do it.”

“Dammit, Steve!”

“I’m waiting.”

The cannon in the gauntlet whistled but Anthony never shot, he gripped his arm, slowly put it down while he started to cry. Steven tried to hug him, but the brunet pushed him immediately.

“No! Stop doing that! Not with me!”

“Tony, but…”

“Are you blind or you are just playing with me?” Lord Stark trembled, showing his teeth.

“I don’t understand.”

Anthony threw away his gauntlet which bounced on the worktable, walking with his fist on his hips and tracing circles around once again. He cleaned his face with one hand, but the tears didn’t stop while the blond man remained in silence, giving him time and space to talk.

“Do you want to know why I did all of this? Really?”

“Yes, Tony.”

“Don’t you have enough with those revelations?”

“They are important, but your reasons are more important to me.”

Stark snorted, kicking the air. “Yeah, sure, what else I can lose?”

“Tony…”

“All started one day when I saw that Blue Moon with my Mom on a warm night, only the two of us after my birthday party because Dad was far away in a battle… I saw it and wished to know why we have such an illusion. Hope told me that I could find the answer if I worked tirelessly, traveling around Theia to find the truth. Maybe I was too young to travel during those years but when my parents died and Grand Master Yinsen took me as his pupil in the Royal College, my path as an adventurer and inventor started with all the good things that a lucky young man could wish for back then. Yes, I had Theia in the palm of my hand, I ruled the Royal Science for many years, I was the king on the mountain high! Yes! But… you wanted to know why a single night push me to throw it all away, Steve?”

“Yes.”

“During my birthday party, I met one young man, son of some earl or marquess… he was…” Anthony smiled at the memory with his tears flowing, “He was beautiful, perfect. Abel was his name. After I saw him, I didn’t want to be with anyone else. And he noticed that, Steve, he did. When the party was about to end, he called me to a private room in the mansion. I was shaking in excitement like a college girl in love with the popular boy. In that room, Abel said to me the cruelest words of all my life… he said…” The brunet gulped, “ _Maybe you are the son of Lord Howard Stark, but I see in your eyes the sin of the soul, Anthony, I don’t want that because I am healthy, find a cure for your sick appetites and never talk or come near to me again._ ”

The captain opened his eyes and mouth, Lord Stark didn’t see him because he was facing the armor.

“And I traveled around the world to find the cure to my sickness, Steve, instead of a cure I got my Blue Moon Theory, that the Inventio Fortunata and the death of Hope. Maybe I am a sinner that doesn’t deserve redemption because I am an anomaly in myself… those years helped me to forget Abel, until one day you came to my mansion and asked me for help…” Stark laughed hysterically and sad, “Once again I am in that game again, with you at my side without being sure why are you so kind and worried for me if I am a monster, a blasphemy, an old man with sick wishes… afraid that if you know me like this… I… I tried so hard… I asked Lady Potts to be my wife and did my best to be a respectable husband, but I couldn’t… I failed her… she figured it out somehow or maybe I can’t hide very well. Even I tried to look normal in her eyes but broke our engagement… she left me… as you are going to leave me… everybody leaves me in the end… so… what else I can do? Isn’t fighting for the last time with this enemy once and for all doing something right?”

There was no sound in the workshop, only the distant tremor of the Quinjet navigating the cold ocean waters and the machines still working in the room. Anthony cried when he sat on a chair, his hands covering his wet face. Steven watched him for long minutes before walking over to kneel in front of him with his own hands removing Anthony’s hands from his face. The brunet frowned at his expression, calm and different from the rage and disgust. Gentle and warm fingers cleaned his tears from his cheeks, a more than a friendly smile appeared on the captain’s face, raising his eyebrows when Lord Stark finally reached his blue eyes.

“Anthony Stark, you’re a genius and a great lord, but sometimes you’re a complete idiot.”

“What…?”

Anthony couldn’t finish his question. His shirt was pulled down without a warning. Lips crashed with his own first in a powerful and demanding kiss, then soft and lovely later. Rogers’ hands took his face and neck not letting go and the brunet closed his eyes, sighing and feeling like he was passing through the Moon’s fissure and breaking the sound barrier and every law in the real universe. Captain’s lips were warm and amazingly possessive, a tongue caressed his own, asking for permission that Lord Stark granted with a moan. His scientist’s mind tried to think how in the name of the Queen someone like Steven could learn to kiss like that, but his burning desire shut it down for good, bringing his hands to the blond’s shoulders, shy at first, embracing him when those thin arms gripped his waist and almost made him fall from the chair.

_Finally._

“… by Her Majesty!” Stark broke the kiss, gasping and looking at Liberty with big eyes, “You…”

_You know the answer for this, Anthony._

“Liberty…” The genius turned to Steven who was giggling like a brat.

“Yes, she’s talking to you as Hope used to do it.”

_Not all the Royal Animarium could talk only with his human companion, they could talk with the right ones._

“I don’t know if I am honored or scared to death.”

_In some way, I am Hope’s daughter._

“In some way…”

“Stop trembling, Tony.” Rogers laughed, kissing him on his cheek, “Liberty is with us. In all the matters.”

“I…”

_Humans have funny thoughts about themselves. What is forbidden we see as normal._

“Can you talk slowly and not so directly, please? I’m still in shock. You’re talking to me without being my Animarium and Steve just kissed me seconds ago.”

“She is your Animarium too, Tony. Because what is mine is yours.”

“Shut up, Steve,” Anthony gasped and gulped in the blond’s arms, “This is…”

“Wonderful? Liberating?”

“A fucking dream.”

“Stop cursing. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s… wow, you kiss amazingly. And I am not saying that…”

“Hush.”

_Talk later. They need you._

“They?” The brunet frowned.

A knock on the door was his answer. Clint was calling them both because the sergeant and his wolf woke up and broke their cell, apparently confused, human and Animarium. Both Steven and Anthony stood up, composing themselves before opening the door to go after Barton while he was explaining what happened and what the rest did to hold down the man and his Animarium. Liberty landed on Stark’s shoulders, he smiled at her with a nod, looking at the captain who smirked and blew a kiss to him behind a desperate Clint. They must take control of Barnes’ situation first. Questions and answers could wait after the crisis.

 


	9. Secret wars

**Chapter VIII**

**Secret wars.**

* * *

 

 

 

 

“HOLD HIM DOWN, DONALD!”

“I’M TRYING!”

“BRUCE, USE YOUR H-BUSTER!”

“ON MY WAY!”

“HANK, JAN, HELP NAT WITH THE WOLF!”

The soldier was uncontainable, kicking and punching everything and everyone. He wasn’t showing any sign of the virus, and his eyes remained normal. For Lord Stark, it was more like Barnes was disoriented and frightened than being on his kill mode. Steve called Liberty to push down the wolf trashing and biting at the air while Anthony was preparing the formula created between all the scientists in the Quinjet, a new dose for the sergeant. He finished as quickly as he could with Donald and Bruce holding Bucky. Calculating the force to use, the brunet raised his arm and stroked the right arm, stinging the tense muscle with the needle. The effect was immediate. The soldier went limp between Donald’s arms so did his wolf.

“By the Queen, this was dangerous,” said Clint.

“He was only confused. His mind is free from the control of the virus and he doesn’t recognize anything for the moment. Give him another hour.”

“I think the wolf bit me.”

All of them laughed at Barton’s joke, breathing again. Once they put Barnes back to his bed along with his wolf, they took a rest in the dining room where Hank distributed glasses that fill with wine. No one rejected it.

“Is he going to be okay?” Steven asked.

“He will, Stevie,” Anthony smiled at him. “I gave you my word.”

“I trust you.”

“Thank you, Nat. But the merit isn’t only mine. Here, Bruce and Hank were the ones worked the hardest.”

“Come on, Tony, this was a team effort,” replied Doctor Banner.

“Accept the credit that was yours.”

“Everybody helped,” Janet cheered. “We’re a good team.”

“The best!” roared Donald, raising his glass. “For the Avengers!”

“FOR THE AVENGERS!”

Clint suggested a dessert before dinner and the rest approved between joyful talks that left Lord Stark silent, watching his friend being so happy in that moment. He felt a gaze on his person, turning his head to see Steven winking at him. The genius smiled, drinking from his glass. Sergeant Barnes didn’t wake up, but now he looked more peaceful than before, sleeping relaxed and deeply. One by one, the Avengers retired to their bedroom to rest. Anthony walked through the lonely corridors with his hands on his pockets. Were they conscious of what was about to happen? Ready to sacrifice their quiet life for a painful death? Indeed? Now Bucky, Steven’s best friend and Nat’s lover, was in the equation, making the things more difficult. The feeling of being inside a lovely family, people who cared and admired him, accepted him with almost all his sins was… he didn’t want to lose that.

He really hated his Blue Moon Theory.

Anthony was walking lost in his thoughts when a hand appeared from nowhere and pulled him into a corner where Steve was, smiling like the young man he was, before kissing him hard until both were panting and gasping for air. The brunet blinked a couple of times, Steve’s hands roamed all over his upper body making him feel dizzy, clearing the clouds in his mind with another eager kiss while he was practically stomped on that skinny body, trembling legs and short moans escaping from his lips. The dizziness was replaced with a new sensation, a very old one, almost forgotten. Anthony retreated a little only to see the young blond who was very busy kissing his beard with those thin hands squeezing his butt without remorse or seconds thoughts.

“Steve…”

“Yeah?”

“Are you…”

“So slow,” Steve giggled, pushing him to walk again and catching his hand. “Come on, we need to continue in a more comfortable place.”

“You’re being serious.”

“Of course, Tony, why are you asking that?”

A treacherous blush came to the genius’s cheeks. “I…”

“I can’t wait any longer.”

That phrase could be discussed but Anthony preferred to get lost in those beautiful eyes shining only for him as a smile was formed when they reached Steve’s bedroom. Tony groaned in a new kiss, more passionate, a tongue asking for permission that he granted, both falling on the bed between chuckles and silly whispers about having too many clothes in a time like that. Steve grinned at the sight below him, a lord so lost in their petting.

“Tony, you know? You’re beautiful to me.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s true,” Steve leaned forward, leaving a kiss on Anthony’s forehead and going down to his chin to bite a little, “and I don’t want anyone else to have you.”

“By the Queen, Steve…”

“Leave Her Majesty out of these matters.”

Anthony tilted his head back when the blond kissed his exposed skin once their shirts were removed, they were almost naked except for their pants. Steve’s hot breath made the brunet shivered and moan, his hands touching possessively the slim body on him, he had soft skin with a few scars that made the genius wonder how they were made. Blue eyes were locked on his own, a tongue flickered over him as they rocked together, feeling the warmth of their bodies one against the other. Anthony gasped, and that tongue invaded his mouth curling with the other as the brunet arched when a hand touched his crotch, fingers closing around his member while the kiss deepened. The sensation was incredible, and both felt they were in a sky far away from Theia itself, a tingling heat running from their heads to their feet, always touching each other with need.

“Steve…”

“Please, let me have you.”

“You…”

“I want you, Tony.”

He looked at Steve, breathing hard with flushed cheeks. “How…?”

“Stop asking questions, sweetheart. Do you think that life in the Ninth Circle is all about fighting to live another day?”

“…. Certainly not.”

Steve chuckled and winked at him. “Let me show you what I know. This time, I am the teacher.”

“Holy…”

“Ssshhh…”

Another kiss came and when they pulled away, Anthony was panting with his head feeling lighter, and suddenly they were completely naked, very aware of their situation in their crotches, and it was hard to think. Worse was when Steve licked one of his nipples and bit hard after. Cursing between moans came naturally. The lord managed somehow to reach the small jar that he had spotted before they hit the bed, knowing what the blond was thinking. Steve took his face between his hands to stare at him with so devotion that Anthony felt uneasy, searching for another kiss that would hush those insecurities in short time. The kiss was short but hotter, and both groaned this time when their erections met at last. Maybe Steve was slim and looked tiny, but he was another thing in bed, surprising the Lord Stark.

“Stop thinking, darling.”

“Impossible.”

“That’s a treat?” Steve smiled, a goofy one.

“Maybe.”

Steve narrowed his eyes playfully and kissed his shoulder, caressing all the way down until the reactor. Anthony tried to move his hand, but the blond slapped it, kissing the scars around the dim light of his artifact… Hope. No one could see before his reactor so close, much less to kiss the skin around it. He felt his eyes sting from the feeling of Steve’s devotion to his body, touching him as a precious thing, making him felt alive and desired. A gasp escaped from his lips followed by a high moan when the blond’s lips traveled a way down to his erection. The sensation of being watched but in a good way brought a dark blush that covered all his face and his neck. Steve’s eyes were fixed on his naked body as a predator looked at its prey, and he seemed like he was holding his breath. Tony felt his stomach turn over, a flip with a sense of vertigo. Steve’s eyes on him were overwhelming and he would never forget that. For a moment, he couldn’t move, afraid to move or say something while the blond was touching his crotch and put a kiss on his abdomen. He tilted his head back, and closed his eyes, a hand gripping the blond hair when a tongue curled around his cock, starting to suck.

Anthony tried to say something, but he couldn’t, Steve’s talented mouth left him speechless and shivering on the bed, arching again with unsteady legs about to kick the blond when his hand reached below. Too busy to notice, he didn’t catch when Steve took the jar and put some of the liquid on his fingers and pushed one slightly against his hole in the same moment when he started to move his head, sucking and licking as if he was trying to make him finish.  Anthony winced a little, stopping the blond’s attempts to prepare him. He opened his eyes when he felt a stare on him, raising his head to see those curious and worried eyes looking him, so he smiled in return, shaking his head and caressing a cheek to encourage Steve to continue.

“I’ll go slow, love.”

“I’m fine, Steve.”

It was amazing how they understood each other, how Steve could read Anthony reactions or listen to his gasps and moans as a guide to move. This time the genius was too distracted for the little burn when a finger slipped inside him easily and making him push a little his hips because Steve’s mouth was on his dick devouring every inch of his flesh like candy.  Anthony wasn’t unfamiliar with the feeling, but the memories were burned long time ago in his mind, and even if he could bring it, they wouldn’t be like Steve’s touches. Lovely, carefully, slow but fiery. Two fingers were now in him, and the brunet was moaning the blond’s name in a chant, pulling that hair when those fingers touched something inside so that Anthony saw stars and his erection trembled.

“… Steve… please… stop… your mouth…”

“… almost done, baby…”

“I don’t want… not yet… I’m ready…”

“Mmm, let me test that. You always said that every word needed to be tested.”

“… you…”

Anthony whimpered and moaned, trembling when those fingers pressed hard on his spot and made him shiver. He knew that Steve did that on purpose to shut him up and smiled for a short time, gasping for air. Anthony remained in silence, letting the blond prepare him with that patience until he was really relaxed and stretched without pain or discomfort. Once Steve finished, he raised his fingers and reached for his lips, letting the genius taste himself. They kissed and touched tenderly, hands memorizing the curves, muscles, and forms of their skin and bodies. It was Anthony’s turn to grip both erections and felt satisfied with the little curses from Steve’s mouth, laughing a little between gaps and sighs, his other hand brushing the golden locks, smelling and licking the sweat off his forehead and cheeks, making Steve growl and receiving a frantic kiss for his efforts. More confident with those affections, the genius stole the jar from Steve’s hands and used his own fingers to play a little with that dick.

“You…”

“Poetic justice… or… carnal justice if you want…”

“I’m going to make you scream, I swear.”

“By Her Majesty, you´re very…”

Steve cut off his words with another kiss, spreading Anthony’s legs to make space for him. He distracted Anthony with his tongue curling and touching that mouth, guiding his erection against the wet hole. The blond broke the kiss, asking permission with a look. Anthony nodded, holding his breath and opening his mouth when Steve pushed. Always slowly but determinedly. They moaned almost at the same time once the blond slid in entirely, rubbing a little the brunet’s prostate, feeling those legs grip around his hips and the delicious clench of his muscles when he stayed deep and waiting for Anthony to be ready. Steve’s hands touched his chest, playing his with nipples, sucking his neck to leave a couple of marks on his skin. Anthony opened his eyes, dizzy and happy. Raising both hands, took the blond’s face to kiss him, probing his body with moving his own hips.

“… Steve…”

“Are you… okay? Tony… you feel… amazing.”

“I’m…” Anthony gasped, Steve was completely full in him, “… amazing.”

“I know, sweetheart… you´re killing me down there…”

“Is that so?”

“Yes…” Steve sighed, caressing Anthony’s cheeks, still waiting. “I love you, Tony.”

“I… I love you, too… I’m a coward for not to say it in…”

“Tony, no.”

“What?”

Steve denied. “I know you love me.”

“But…”

“And I understand why took you so long to say without stuttering.”

“Pff… but… Steve, I mean it. I want…”

“Me?”

“Yes, especially since you are in me, but that isn’t…”

“Let me show you how much I love you.”

The little break helped Anthony to relax completely so, when Steve moved and pushed back hard, leaving him breathless, there wasn’t pain or discomfort at all. His body was on fire as was the blond’s as well, both rocking together once they synchronized their movements. Anthony hugged Steve, moaning something about feeling him everywhere, and later only babbling because the young man lunged deeply with force, making sure that he touched the spot that made his genius jump off the bed and scratch his back. Hot kisses were shared all over his chest and neck, feeling that curious sensation of the sheets starting to wrinkle under his back more and more as their bodies shuddered, covered with sweat. Anthony shivered and whimpered, calling for Steve who kissed his shoulder with a low growl, changing the angle of their ramming and smiling when he heard his name being shouted with trembling and great need.

He hugged the brunet tightly, eyes closed and whispering into his ear promises that he had been waiting to say since they started the journey. It was a crazy idea but since he had known Lord Stark, he had felt something different and felt reborn at his side. His feelings weren’t a mere mood of his age because he had left that behind that years ago, he was sure that he loved Anthony and he made him love as he meant it, kissing him and touching every part of his body like he was trying to leave an eternal mark on his skin. He loved the genius, his ideas, those sad eyes, that curious mind, the insecure thoughts about himself, his past and everything he had and no one else could appreciate. Steve loved how he arched when he pressed his spot and made him shout, his legs trembling and his hands leaving red lines on his back. He pushed hard, feeling dizzy, overwhelmed, and happy. Anthony looked at him with cloudy eyes and he slid down with force. The brunet wailed and jerked for the last time before he came between their bodies and fell back on the bed.

Steve followed him, howling Anthony’s name and finishing inside of him. He moved against the brunet until his last energy fled, breathing hard and resting for the next minutes on his lover where they lay. The silence wasn’t awkward, as they felt in a private space, entangled and feeling each other’s warm body. Anthony opened his eyes and smiled tiredly, caressing Steve's hair, face and cheek once the blond raised his head and looked at him tenderly, kissing the hand that touched him with love. He reached for his lips and kissed again with no rush, devouring the other’s mouth until air was necessary, his heart beating hard. Only happiness was in their eyes when they connected, chuckling and later hugging like that, enjoying that special feeling of intimacy. Steve was happy to hear the tired voice of Anthony when he spoke later.

“That was… my throat hurts by the way.”

“You screamed my name.”

“I did not.”

“Yes, you did, Tony. Do you want me to ask Liberty?”

“I prefer not,” Anthony mumbled, staring at him, “you’re a box of surprises, young man.”

“I told you.”

“No, you said that you weren’t like the other guys. It’s different.”

“Okay, if you say so.”

“Don’t you love it when we talk like this?”

“Do you mean choosing the worst time to discuss silly things?”

“Something like that.”

Steve smiled, kissing Anthony’s chin. “I love you.”

“I love you too, I mean it, but your eyes are telling me that you already know it.”

“Yes.”

“Hm.”

“Tony, I’m going to pull out or you’ll be sore later.”

“I think I’m sore already,” Anthony joked, kissing Steve’s forehead. “You take care of me so well.”

“Because you’re precious to me.”

Anthony sighed when Steve left him to help to clean themselves and then covered Stark under the sheets when he went back to the bed. They kissed slowly, exchanging smiles. Steve rested his head on the brunet’s shoulder, one of his hands caressing his chest, looking at the blue light of his reactor with a contemplative expression. Lord Stark was about to close his eyes when he heard a whisper and later, the lovely voice of Steve singing to him like a lullaby. Anthony looked at him confused but at the same time happy, feeling his face hot because of the lyrics.

 

_Sleep_

_Sleep tonight_

_And may your dreams_

_Be realized_

_If the thundercloud_

_Passes rain_

_So let it rain_

_Rain down on him_

_Mmm... mmm... mmm..._

_So let it be_

_Mmm... mmm... mmm..._

_So let it be_

He hugged the blond tightly, resisting the temptation of crying in front of him like a young lady in love with a gentleman. Steve smiled between chuckles and kissed his reactor, barely a touch. His eyes stared at him as they lay in the comfortable hug that made Anthony break the beautiful silence that came after.

“What’s on your mind, Stevie?”

“You hate your theory.”

“… well, yes.” Lord Stark whispered, “It isn’t something nice to hear.”

“But it’s the truth.”

“Until now, yes. Maybe…”

“I heard the tone in your voice and I know it is true.”

“Why, in the name of the Queen, did you pay so much attention to my gestures?”

“You know why.”

“Okay… let’s say that my theory is like ninety-nine percent true. That I hate to know this truth and saw my world so happy and content that I’m not the person to break its dream.”

“Theia will die in the future.”

“Unfortunately, yes. It can’t be helped.”

“And the only way to escape is dying?”

Anthony breathed and looked at the ceiling, his hand brushed Steve’s hair.

“I cannot say to Her Majesty that every single human on Theia needs to die with his Animarium in the Mollivirus Sibericum form to pass through a space-time hole and may be reborn in another world if the travel didn’t destroy the genetic material. And certainly, no one could believe that another form of an ancient virus, like the retrovirus that controls HYDRA, knew this and is now provoking the rise of Theia’s temperature to have offspring to steal the original virus’ place in the Animarium, so that they could jump through the space-time hole and invade Gaia using their hosts as a vehicle to achieve it. I would finish my days in an asylum.”

“I wouldn’t allow it,” Steve frowned. “How… how close is your calculus about the human and the virus passing together to Gaia?”

“The math said that the Mollivirus Sibericum is strong enough to keep intact your DNA in its core while being sucked into the space-time hole and is capable to make a copy of you in the new environment. Your DNA gave it the capacity to survive in hotter weather, the virus made your twin. In theory, Steve, I haven’t any evidence to prove it.”

“What about Hope’s tales… Liberty’s words?”

Anthony snorted. “As much as I liked them, I can’t put my trust in their tales because I’ve never been to Gaia or tested so grotesque theory.”

“But you tried once.”

“And Hope died.”

“How much time we have?”

“If we can defeat the retrovirus somehow, Theia will lower the temperature again and we can have maybe centuries ahead to live in peace and maybe humankind will already have disappeared by the end of Theia. But if we fail, we all perish in a few short decades, and the bad virus will live on in Gaia, infecting its life as it is doing right now with the Ghost Animarium. Do you understand why I hate my theory now?”

“No.”

“Steve, please.”

“It’s… hard and unbelievable, yes, but you worked on it for years and when I heard you, I can recognize the truth coming from your lips.”

“A doomed planet inside a micro-universe?”

“Scared me, I confess.”

“But you believe it because you believe in me.”

The blond smile broadly. “Yes, Tony. I chose to believe in you.”

“Even if I go crazy?”

“Then I will rescue you from that darkness.”

Anthony rolled his eyes, moving to hug Steve in his arms, kissing his messy hair.

“I don’t deserve such love.”

“But I’ll give it to you anyway. And I’m serious, Tony. If I must walk through all the universes to save you, I will do it without second thoughts. I love you.”

“We’ll make a good plan to avoid that, okay? So that neither you or any of the Avengers will die.”

“We can win.”

“Yes.”

“You don’t sound convinced, Tony.”

“Steve, come on.”

He sighed, kissing the brunet’s chest where he had hidden his face. “You’ll tell me what is bothering you about the fight when you’re ready. Okay?”

“I don’t have much time to make a decision.”

“Tsk, Tony…”

Lord Stark chuckled, closing his eyes. “Okay, thank you for the support, Steve. Thank you so much to believe in me in this crisis and my awful theory.”

“I have faith in you even if you don’t have any.”

“Ouch.”

“Now, rest, sweetheart.”

“Good night, Steve. I love you.”

“Good night, Tony. I love you too.”

They fell asleep minutes later with the low sound of the Quinjet passing by the icebergs. Anthony woke up without moving or making a sound, watching the steady breathing of Steve and his relaxed expression while he was sleeping. His eyes caught the glowing eyes of Liberty who had entered the room and was perched on a chair in front of the bed watching them. As an Animarium of Royal Blood, she knew things that he had already told Steve, they were the original virus, a supreme form of life that learned to survive in the universe before the humans.

_You wanted to know if it’s true._

Anthony nodded.

_It’s true. We can pass like that and reborn as a new life form. Depends on the strength of our species if the new life is exactly as the host or with a change… maybe a mutation. But you must know something, Anthony Edward Stark, host of the lynx Hope. We can control the matter, but we can’t control the time. There is a chance that you live again in a different time from Steve._

The brunet turned to the young man with a frown. Liberty tilted his head.

_I am sorry, but I know you appreciate the truth above all. We trust you since your mind broke free from its limits and flew with our visions and for that, we can give you these answers, maybe they have a sour hint. Don’t let them you down. Your spirit lives in the future where hopes have reached their highest brightness._

“Thank you,” Anthony whispered, visibly hurt.

_Try not get worried about this for tonight. Rest and sleep well, blacksmith._

As if Liberty had that kind of power, Lord Stark slept without nightmares or worries for the rest of their break until Donald called them with shouts. Jan was made a splendid breakfast to celebrate that James Barnes woke up an hour earlier healthy and stable with his wolf free from the retrovirus as Bruce said to his friend when they appeared in the dining room where the lost soldier was sitting between Clint and Natalia. Everybody looked at them with a mischievous smile, their Animarium making playful sounds and cheering. Anthony coughed and tried hard to not appear shy before them while Steve was smiling and eating later like a hungry boy. Janet winked at Lord Stark and the rest started to talk about weapons that needed upgrades or about the mission with blueprints between plates and fruits.

Steve talked with his friend Bucky, encouraging him to continue with the treatment and giving him the summary of what the Avengers lived through over the past days. James, of course, noted his happiness and excitement, staring at Lord Sark who blushed for no reason. Hank arched an eyebrow, Donald giggled to himself and Natalia patted the genius’s back. The Quinjet wasn’t big enough to hide their intimate activities or their relationship for that matter. The others had already suspected it before Steve called for everybody’s attention to let them know about what he felt for Anthony or that they were together from now on. Lord Stark expected the normal reaction, forgetting that his new friends and family of crazy scientists had unusual minds and hearts, so they clapped at his Captain’s words, congratulating Anthony for taking the step. He smiled and made jokes. For the first time since Hope’s death, he felt at home, in the correct place with the right people. Caressing Liberty´s head, now the hope of the triumph was within the reach of his hand.

 


	10. I will find you

**Chapter IX**

**I will find you.**

* * *

 

 

 

_I thought I have been given_

_Another chance again_

_But heaven lies as usual_

_I repented but in vain_

_It tries to cheat me out of my good aim_

_Take away what I never really got_

_My quiet life_

_No quiet life for me_

_No quiet life_

_No quiet life_

_No quiet life for me_

_A quiet life for someone_

_No quiet life for me_

 

 

 

_They_ will not fall so easily.

He knew.

 

With a powerful snowstorm, the Quinjet was forced to turn back and pick another route to reach Rupes Nigra because the pass wasn’t clear. Icebergs and wide permafrost wouldn’t allow their travel to the island. Anthony suspected such a move from the retrovirus once they got close because Donald had told him about the early explorations of his people near that point and they’d never seen the icebergs or the huge ice glaciers before. It was a move from HYDRA and the retrovirus to stop them. But Susan’s Shield was strong enough to let them go all the way around Rupes Nigra, making a circular route while they traveled to the South and later to the East again. That wasn’t the real problem. As the day passed, Lord Stark started to be concerned about the supplies. If the journey took more days, they would be starving, and in the Arctic only a miracle could feed them, without forgetting the fact that any kind of food in the frozen ground was dangerous because it was near the black island and the probabilities of being infected were high.

The Avengers were eager and ready to fight, all their weapons had their upgrades and they trained together many times. Bruce and Jan helped Anthony with the route to avoid the Death Fingers and the icebergs once they spotted again Rupes Nigra. The fracture in the sky was wide and brilliant, leaving a trace of blue light dancing with the Aurora Borealis. The storm continued as well with a strange humming coming from the island. Lord Stark talked with his team about his Blue Moon Theory exactly as he had discussed with Steve, who stood at his side during all the conversation. Doctor Banner seemed impressed and even excited, Hank was more skeptical and had a lot of questions. Donald Blake took it very well, maybe because he heard so many tales in his homeland that agreed with the theory that he didn’t think it was a hallucination. Janet asked some things but in general she accepted his words. Natalia, Bucky and Barton were more confused, and Clint joked about the genius losing his mind with that crazy theory.

“Animarium which can talk?” He asked with a laugh.

“Mine can,” Jan said calmly.

“My cub too,” Donald talked.

“All the Royal Animarium can communicate with human companions,” Bruce clarified, looking at their animals, “But I’m sure that not all of them can see through the Moon as Liberty or Hope did.”

“Something like that,” Anthony whispered, worried for his friends.

“Well,” James turned to see Natalia, “It’s hard but there is a consolation if we die with that knowledge, maybe we can see each other in another life on that blue world.”

“It’s crazy,” Barton insisted. “How a small creature like a virus can be more powerful and stronger than a human? It makes no sense to me, so excuse me, Lord Stark, if I offend you with my words.”

“Took me years to accept it, Clint, so I understand you.”

“We are going to see with our own eyes,” Steve spoke, firm and clear. “You can ask the retrovirus if it’s weak than a human or be killed by its threats.”

“I only want to know if there’s something that we need to be conscious besides the risk of death,” Donald asked with a polite smile.

“I think that maybe there is a super colony of the virus working like the supreme leader or the head of all the superorganisms around Theia, as you wish to think,” Anthony explained, his hand entwined with Steve’s. “And they will attack with force, so they will use all the tricks that we have already seen. Surely, they will have another trick hidden in the ice, Don, so yes, be careful if you touch them, avoid contact or their Animarium.”

“We’ll fight for Theia, but no one is going to see us doing that,” Hank sighed.

“All the good fights are made in the shadows, my good doctor.”

“I know, Donald. It’s quite sad to think about it.”

“I will always think that I’ll fight against a terrible huge monster somewhere in the Capital, but seems that I’ll be in a better place, with my friends and family, challenging something that no one can see but could hurt everyone everywhere. Like the good stories, it will be so few fighting against so many.”

“And we’ll win!” Donald exclaimed.

“Because we’re the Avengers!”

“Together!”

“Always together!”

“For Theia and the Animarium!”

A group hug came after, the smiles appearing as they planned how to kick a microscopic ass. That was amazing for Anthony. His Avenger team probably felt confusion for some parts of his explanation, but they’re determined to help him and fight with him. Steve pulled his hand a little, nodding as a gesture of victory, joking with Bucky about them while Jan gave cheek kisses to everybody with comforting words. The Quinjet finally reached the coordinates, grounding in the frozen bay where they landed with a vehicle made by Hank and Lord Stark, a snow tank. With a last instruction, all the Avengers with their weapons, suits and protections were in the tank driven by Natalia and Jan while Bucky and Barton manned the cannons. Doctor Pym, Banner and Stark guided them down the road with the blueprints of the Inventio Fortunata, Donald and Steve behind with the machine gun of the tank.

“We will start in five, four, three, two, one… ignition!” Jan exclaimed.

With a roar, the tank left the Quinjet and jumped on the ice, leaving a trace path of the wheels running fast through the storm straight to Rupes Nigra. Everybody was checking the sky and the icebergs waiting for the incoming attack. Some flocks appeared, which became ashes as they were shot by the cannons. Later they found a pack of Ghost Animarium that had had the same fate, while the tank continued running without more obstacles. The storm was losing its force, fragile snowflakes covered their vehicle as the Avengers could see in front of their eyes a fall between two high icebergs. Natalia and Janet turned back to Anthony who nodded to them, encouraging to keep going but asking to the rest to hold onto something because the next jump would shake the tank.

“At my count, release the black handle, Nat!”

“Okay! Are you sure about this, right?”

“What if I say no?”

Donald laughed, the tank went down onto the cliff, letting them see the dark blue water between glaciers.

“One, two… Now!”

Everybody held their breaths, thinking that they would fall into the ocean but instead they crossed a multicolor jelly wall so bright that the Avengers needed to cover their eyes with their goggles to see through it. On the other side, the tank landed on a black soil with a thud. The snow wheels were now metallic ones with spikes to run across a rocky land. No storm, no cloudy sky or low temperature. Anthony trembled, with a hand on his chest. Rupes Nigra was in front of them in all its splendor, a dark land, quiet, mysterious and dangerous. The tank stopped, opening its back door with a platform where the Avengers descended to watch around, stunned. Everything was black, and nothing reflecting the light coming from the Moon above. Barton yelled, pointing at the sky and the rest looked at what he was seeing.

“You have to be… impossible…” whispered Doctor Pym.

Anthony known that was possible, staring at the Moon with wet eyes because behind it, was the Blue Moon, but in that position, right above Rupes Nigra, the Blue Moon wasn’t a merely optical illusion. It was the view of a far planet, a blue one. Steve dropped his jaw and walked to the genius to hug and lift him up with a kiss of happiness that reached his eyes.

“IT’S TRUE! GAIA’S REAL! YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN RIGHT ABOUT YOUR THEORY!”

Lord Stark blushed hard but later his face showed an anguished expression. He watched that years ago with Hope on his shoulders and felt the same as the Avengers did now as they witnessed a miracle of the universe. That was before…

“WATCH OUT!”

The Avengers turned to see the only high black mountain of Rupes Nigra sprout a huge flock and the explosion of green forms sliding from the top towards them, the Ghost Animarium from the rest of HYDRA that the retrovirus ate. Steve assembled them, forming a circle while they prepared their guns and shields for fighting. The blond looked at Barton who nodded, taking an arrow and pointing at the first group of the Ghost Animarium in the distance and hit them with his arrow which exploded. The monsters growled and continued running until they started to fall one by one, with howls and shrieking because they bodies melted as they were made of wax and the fire destroyed them. Janet whistled with a broad smile, patting Anthony’s shoulder.

“I told you that would work.”

“Clint’s idea, maybe the virus seemed invincible to us but not so for a variation of the Mollivirus Extremis. Thank you, Brucie, for the help.”

“Gave thanks to Sergeant Barnes because if we haven’t met him, we’d never thought about the variation to make those bastards bite the dust.”

“Now, it’s time for a hunt, my dear friends,” Donald smiled at the others.

“Come on, little pieces of shit, I’m waiting,” Bucky whispered, preparing his cannon gun.

“Tight wall, Avengers!” Steve ordered through his helmet.

They made a close formation, waiting for the dark wave of the flock which flew around them, searching for a missing spot that they didn’t find. The flock retreated when Bucky and Barton shot arrows and bullets with Mollivirus Extremis that exploded and burned a lot of the crows. The Ghost Animarium surrounded the Avengers, growling and many jumping on them. An electroshock shield pushed them away with another blast of the virus now from Janet and Anthony. The flock as the pack moved far from the team, the change of its tactics about to come.

“HOLD!” The Captain shouted.

Both groups attacked at the same time the little dome formed by the Steam Power and their artifacts that resisted the impact and rejected those monsters again. They took a few steps and held their position, repeating this movement until the flock and the pack didn’t attack because they were hurt by the poison carried in the Mollivirus Extremis. Everybody turned to Steve who nodded, looking at Liberty as the others did the same with their Animarium, for the sign for them to attack. The shield disappeared when Donald jumped off the formation with his cub using his back as leverage to reach the sky where the crows were flying.

“ _Malleo_!” Donald called.

His golden cub roared and transformed his metallic body into a hammer shape full of energy and thunder that hit brutally the flock. Then it was Janet’s turn, sending her wasp Animarium to join the cub, calling its true form.

“ _Vespa_!”

Thousands of little Steam stings were shot straight at the crows, and with the hammer crashing them like pieces of fragile crystal, the flock quickly lost its numbers. On the ground, the pack moved to attack when Bruce sent his monkey with Hank’s ant at the same time but in opposite directions.

“ _Furore_!”

“ _Gigant_!”

A giant furious green gorilla appeared and smashed the monsters next to it as the ant grew in size and bit the Ghost Animarium to break them into ashes. The Avengers smiled when they saw that dark army retreated fast to the top of the mountain while they walked forward, calling back their Animarium and preparing their weapons.

The first encounter was won by them but the next would be more savage as they planned before in the Quinjet. Rupes Nigra trembled and the mountain now exploded from the peak. No more crows in flock or Ghost Animarium in pack, a black lava ran from the top to the base of the mountain between tremors and a humming coming from the dark liquid that soon showed to the Avengers that it was nothing but the remaining corpses of their hosts, the crows and the lost Animarium, an amorph lava that rose a tentacle.

“Divide! Shoot at its core!”

Anthony noticed that the humming was strange, it appeared more like a call than a threat. He asked to all the Avengers to use their headphones to protect themselves from any malicious sound. The dark lava howled and crawled to Lord Stark, but Steve fired the claw formed by bones and heads with some paws. The blond hugged Anthony tight by his waist and flew away to put him in a safe distance from the lava monster. A shout made them turn their heads and saw Natalia being choked by Doctor Pym who was laughing maniacally. Bucky pushed them and hit the man with his metallic fist, hauling away at the same time the red-haired woman. Janet came to her husband’s side with a syringe prepared for the case, but Hank jumped onto his ant before she could sedate him. The dark lava covered the doctor with a shout from his wife and others from the Avengers. Slowly, the body of Hank Pym was covered by the body of his ant as the same way the armor of Steve but darker and when the helmet hid his face, red eyes with a malicious smile appeared in the metal.

“ **You can’t defeat me, Avengers, we are stronger than you** ,” he spoke with an inhuman voice.

“Hank! No!” Jan cried in despair.

“Release my friend, now!” Anthony shouted alarmed with his cannons ready.

“ **We are everywhere, we are everybody!** ” laughed the dark armor, the lava joining at the bottom, making his form bigger and bigger.

“NO, YOU DON’T! STOP THIS NONSENSE! YOU KNOW THE TRUTH!” Lord Stark screamed, fearing for the life of his friend, “YOU ONLY CAME HERE TO DIE! THAT’S WHY YOU MADE THEIA LIKE THIS! YOU KNOW THAT YOUR TIME IS OVER!”

That robotic Animarium laughed hysterically.

“ **Fools! We are not going to die! We changed it with this new form! And you always will be our food, parasites!** ”

“Tony! Hank, please!”

Those giant red eyes looked at the team below, smiling and tilting his shell head.

“ **We are everywhere, we are everybody… NOW IT’S YOUR TURN TO DIE!** ”

They were forced to jump to avoid the blast of energy that came from those huge fists, the dark giant robot chased the Avengers with an amazing speed, chattering their metallic fangs. Anthony gasped, feeling desperate. They couldn’t harm Hank because he was inside that crazy armor but at the same time he would murder them if he got the chance. Donald got the idea of hitting the ground beneath the automata to make him crumble and fall for a few precious seconds that they took to rejoin and think of a plan to save the doctor but kill the retrovirus using his body as vessel.

“If we don’t do something quickly, we’ll be retrovirus’ food,” Barton gasped, trying to joke.

“But what?” Janet demanded, “They are using my husband!”

“And soon will use all of us,” Steve spoke, breathing hard. “If Hank is dangerous like that, tried to imagine what it would be like if they’ll get us.”

“By Her Majesty…” Banner whispered with a gulp.

“Donald hit the ground and that weakened him,” Natalia pointed out. “What if…?”

“We hurt the ground! Of course! It’s its nest!” Anthony exclaimed. “Made the Fingers of Death reach Rupes Nigra!”

“… and…?”

“If they get touched by the ice, they’ll release Hank, I’m sure, Jan. I promise you!”

“BREAK THIS LAND UNTIL THE ICE APPEARS!” Steve ordered before he jumped and flew.

As one single mind, everybody ran to different points to drill the ground with blasts, explosions or shots of fire, helped by their Animarium, dodging the dark robot and his cannons. Nothing was easy since the doctor was fast, and his armor was so hard that even Steven had troubles pushing him away. Anthony watched the Moon above and the blue world behind as a promise of freedom. His family and team were fighting with all their powers and will, trying to save a host. Meanwhile they tried to give a chance to the ice to control the retrovirus and kill it once for all. He understood that the Mollivirus traveled in the universe and lived a long life as a superorganism, but at the same time they learned knowledge about evolution and change. That’s why they wanted Theia and its closed universe to die as the Mollivirus and be reborn with the humans in another form, another chance where they no longer would be the hidden masters. But its descendants didn’t want that final end and now…

“STEVE!”

He couldn’t let the little monsters win.  Anthony gulped and watch the Moon and Gaia behind the space-time hole which only allowed microscopic things to pass through. He closed his eyes and raised his left arm, pushing a button on his bracelet. From the tank far away, he saw a little automata carrying a box with a blue light. Lord Stark took a deep breath and ran from the battle straight to the mountain, moving his hands over his chest and vest to be prepared when his automata flew above and hit his back. A pair of metallic wings unfolded and moved using the energy of his reactor to elevate him, taking the box where the cube was. He heard some voices calling him and a low roar, but he flew and starting the count of the box. A desperate measure. With the power of that tesseract cube and his own reactor on his chest, he would be able to create a nuclear explosion that will erase the retrovirus, which would be sucked into the space-time hole if his calculus were correct and he prayed that it was. The White Power wasn’t enough because it came from the virus itself.

“TONY! TOONY WAIT!”

He reached the top of the mountain with dark tentacles trying to catch him. A howl made the island tremble because one of the ice fingers started to touch the ground from the bottom, hurting the retrovirus. Anthony took the opportunity to fly in circles around the top while he finished his box and the power of the cube started to be unstable. The giant dark robot turned to him, with a long arm above him. Steve roared and threw himself against the arm. Banner and Clint were trapped in the dark tentacles below the armor, Janet shot her most powerful blast against the metallic back as Donald jumped and hit the ground from the ice finger danced and touched the first strands of dark lava. Bucky prepared a long shot to help Steve, growling because he was hurt and bleeding from his head as his wolf protected him with Natalia at his side.

There was only a single chance.

Anthony flew high and stopped to see the little point that was the mountain’s top before turned in free fall right to the chamber with the cube trembling in his hands. He felt his eyes wet again and let some tears escape from his eyes. He remembered his earlier childhood, playing with his mother and Hope in the gardens of Stark Mansion, when he created his first Animarium, when he traveled around Theia. In Genosha, in Attilan, running from his life from Latveria. He remembered his times with Steve, that special night with him, the laughs and talks in the Avengers' dinners. He was grateful for a great life and gifts from his lovers and friends. For all of them he would fall into the retrovirus core, inside the mountain, because Theia was too precious to lose it.

“NOOO!”

Before breaking two of the ice fingers, the giant dark robot hit the mountain to prevent Lord Stark from reaching the core. Steve caught the brunet at the same time the fist connected with both pushing them to the cliff where they rolled on the ground. The tremor caused the robot to fall, made the captain bounce and slide with some of the dark lava rolling inside the chamber. Stark shouted and crawled to catch that metallic hand with his own, using the other to hold on the cliff. They finished swinging with the mountain about to crumble into pieces. After his fall, the Avengers ran to the doctor now free from the dark lava and the retrovirus when the Fingers of Death started to kill the microorganism, leaving alive only the remains inside the mountain.

Anthony whimpered, his back was hurting because his wings were broken by the hit and the fall cracked some of his bones. The cube was safe in Steve’s free hand. If the mountain sealed its core, they would never see again the retrovirus and the war would start again when Theia raised its temperature. Once again, Lord Stark was in the same situation from all those years ago, but this time, it was Steve whose life depended on him, instead of Hope. The cube was about to explode, and it needed to be inside the core of the mountain to kill their enemy before everything fell. Steve’s armor lost his power because his propulsors had been smashed by the giant fist, so Anthony tried to lift him without no success, only hearing another bone break. Liberty came to help with a missing wing, using her little power to maintain both men on the cliff but not for so long.

“Tony…”

He denied, crying because he felt something horrible inside.

“Tony, look at me, my love.”

Rupes Nigra broke in many pieces, the Avengers with Hank were in one of the pieces, they were in another. A terrifying shriek was heard coming from the ground, the retrovirus was dying with the touch of the ice fingers.

“Tony, please. There isn’t much time.”

“Steve, no, please, no again, please. I can’t…”

“Tony, darling, look at me.”

Anthony cried, his head turned to the sky that was being covered by heavy clouds, only the fracture was visible. He whimpered and looked at Steve who was calm and smiling at him.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.”

“I will fall with you.”

“No, you don’t. The Avengers need you to get back and fight the rest of the virus. Theia will need you to restart its balance.”

“Please, no, please…”

“Tell me, Tony, do you believe in science?”

He hauled and cried in despair, closing his eyes with trembling lips.

“No! Please! I don’t want it! PLEASE!”

“You’re the only one that understands and knows this truth, the only one capable of saving Theia and teaching the others how to do it. You said that we can live again in Gaia.”

“PLEASE, STEVE! STOP IT!”

Steve smiled with teary eyes. “I will find you, even if I have to live in all the universes to do it, I will find you, no matter the distance or the obstacles, I will find you. But you must to resist, you have to fight and continue.”

“NO! I DON’T WANT IT!”

“I will find you, Anthony Edward Stark, and when that happens, you will recognize me, and we will be together once again. Because my love for you doesn’t know time or space the same way that you and this strange virus do. I will find you, I promise. But now… now, let me go, my love.”

“NO! NOOO! NOO!”

“Ssshh, it’s okay,” The blond gave a tug on his hand, “Now, Tony.”

“Nooo, please, I can’t… PLEASEEE!”

“You are my star, and my wings, you gave me a place to live and be part of it. When the times comes, all of these things will be our signal. I will find you, and you know it’s true because you saw it in your inventions. Now, Tony, let me go.”

“Please…”

“I love you.”

Steve pulled down his hand, Anthony couldn’t hold it anymore. He screamed when the captain fell, smiling at him. Liberty got her chance and lifted the brunet before falling herself with her human companion, giving the genius a chaste kiss with her beak. The eagle held Steve and changed its form to a shield with a star in the middle, covering the cube and the armor with the reactor. Anthony opened his eyes wide, crying aloud, a hand extending to the blond who disappeared in darkness with the blue light that later exploded, sending a powerful blast to the sky. The brunet was launched from the cliff to side of the mountain, rolling a little before being caught by Donald and his cub. The bright column vanished all sign of the retrovirus in the core, being sucked into the space-time hole when it reached the space and disappeared.

 

_I will find you._

_I love you._

 

 

Anthony screamed between tears until he passed out.

 


	11. The Dream

**The Dream.**

* * *

 

 

 

_Even if I have to stray you again_

_For this life._

_For me..._

_A quiet life_

_A quiet life for me_

_A quiet life…_

 

 

The infected Animarium all around Theia became crazy and started to attack the humans until they collapsed for no reason. Genosha, the North Lands, and Latveria joined forces with Her Majesty’s Kingdom to fight the monsters and protect the people from the menace. They suspected that the Avengers' fight had something to do with the dead animals. When the Quinjet appeared in Genosha bay, the reception followed the heroes from the beach until the Capital where the team were invited to dinner with The Queen and later, received an honorary medal for their courage and the victory in the Arctic, alone and with all the possibilities against them. Minister Richards had the honor to present Lord Stark his titles back as well as his membership as the most valued scientist in the Royal Society of Science. Anthony accepted more for the medals than anything else. He left his party in the Marvel Palace to return to his restored mansion.

Jarvis was waiting for him, giving at his lord a tight hug in silence before helping him to walk to his bedroom where he left him alone. Lord Stark remained in his room three days straight until Janet and Hank searched for the genius. Captain Rogers' funeral was ready. Her Majesty ordered that a statue be erected in the High Garden, the Ironman with his Liberty on his shoulder, a hero, not only of the Kingdom but Theia’s. Not everybody accepted the Blue Moon Theory when Anthony presented it in the Royal Society weeks after, but he won over other colleagues and students who were interested in the research of the Mollivirus Sibericum and the dynamics of Theia linked with the Animarium. About the time and the end of Theia, he kept silence on that. Too much information and because of his loss it still hurt to talk with strangers. He preferred the company of the Avengers in the Marvel Palace where Minister Richards gave them space for their meetings.

Lord Stark put in a special room all the belongings of his lover as a private museum where he hid when the memories burned his heart. The Royal College needed him more than ever, they offered him more classes because young minds wanted Anthony for their teacher. New missions for the Avengers appeared too and the meetings in the Marvel Palace continued, and as usual, his walks in the High Garden too. He visited the Ninth Circle, the district where Steve lived, the streets he walked and the people he knew. Some nights he cried for him, kissing his sketchbook or smiling with tears at the sight of the new armor that he made later, wanting to preserve the Ironman legacy, becoming one to fight with his friends, who never left him alone with his mourning.

Colonel Rhodes married a warrior lady from Attilan called Carol Danvers. Natalia and Bucky married too, years later. Donald returned to his homeland, but he visited them once in a while if they didn’t need him in the missions. The peace was signed between the Kingdom, Latveria, and Genosha, maybe there were problems and complications, but the Avengers guided by Minister Richards did their best to keep the harmony in Theia. And Theia dropped its temperature year by year until it reached the normal grade for the virus and the Animarium as Anthony’s hair became silver with time. He retired from the Avengers when his body couldn’t help him anymore in the fights and he had enough students who would follow his researches about the Blue Moon Theory. Janet and Hank visited more often in his mansion, inviting him to their parties of their little daughter, Hope. It seemed that everyone had children with Royal Animarium as a gift from Her Majesty.

One day, he traveled to the Ninth Circle and sat below the apple tree that was next to Steven´s house, now only a green field with red roses. He looked at the sky, the sunset and later in the fresh night at the Moon with its blue reflex behind. Lord Stark smiled and started to sing the same song that one day Steven whispered on his ear when they made love for the first time. He never loved anyone after his death, he couldn’t. Anthony’s head was completely covered by silver hair, and his face showed wrinkles as the rest of his tired body. Two tears ran down through his cheeks, as he closed his eyes and thought about Steve. He started to dream, falling asleep. He saw a curious world, full of color and amazing technology with loud music and people dancing and laughing. Then he saw another scenario, he was in the armor again, flying in a bright blue sky over a snowy land. Janet called him, and he found something. Someone in the ice. A star in the middle of a shield on a blue uniform of a blond handsome man who was sleeping like if he was waiting to be found.

Anthony smiled with closed eyes and raised a hand to his chest where his reactor blinked.

He had a quiet life, a peaceful one.

Now, he could rest below the apple tree with the Moon watching. The genius’ hand fell on the lawn as he tilted his head with the last breath. His reactor blinked once more and then, it turned off. Rhodey would find him first when one of his students called him to tell that his teacher never returned to his mansion the day before. The Kingdom was in mourning. Her Majesty ordered that day named as the Stark’s day in his honor. He was buried in the Capital at the side of Captain´s Rogers grave. Young Avengers wore black for him and his original team cried not for pain but sadness because they were missing his special humor and his jokes, inventions and that mind that always was seeing the future like a lighthouse to create something new, to search the truth in his science. They knew that now he would be with Steve in Gaia and maybe if they got lucky, will be together again.

 

Captain and Ironman as one.

 

 

**THE END.**

 


End file.
